


Secrets and Lies

by Kikyorocks



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bath Sex, Bathtub Sex, Ben can’t keep it in his pants, Ben is Han’s son, Ben is the father, Blow Jobs, Breasts, Castles, Child Rey, Coming of Age, Consummate, Crossdressing, Dancing, Dominant Ben Solo, Drinking, Dry Humping, F/M, Fantasy, First Kiss, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Angst, French Kissing, Growing Up Together, Han is the father, Happy Ending, Heartache, Heartbreak, Historical Inaccuracy, Horny Teenagers, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Kenobi is a stinker, Kenobi is not happy, Kings & Queens, Loss of Virginity, Making Love, Masturbation, Maz is a cock blocker, Menstruation, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Pregnancy, Pride, Prince Benjamin Organa Solo, Puberty, Rey Kenobi, Rey's first period, Reylo babies, Running Away, Secret Identity, Secret Identity Fail, Secret Relationship, Sex Education, Smut, Squirting, Swimming, Unplanned Pregnancy, Virgin Ben Solo, Virgin Rey (Star Wars), change of heart, child Ben, rey is heir to the kenobi throne, secret out, touching breasts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2019-11-01 11:39:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 26
Words: 28,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17866568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikyorocks/pseuds/Kikyorocks
Summary: Rey life was based on nothing, but secrets. Everything Ben thought were lies.





	1. Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I shouldn't be working on new fanfic, but I couldn't help it. Got this idea after looking at my old fanfic I wrote in high school. Going to be similar, but also very different.

 

Ben Kenobi walked back in forth with his hands behind his back waiting patiently for any news on his daughter in law condition. He couldn't help, but stop his pacing as he looked at the portrait of his loving son hanging over the fireplace. He felt his heart ache, losing his son to war at such a young age leaving his very pregnant widow wife behind. The shock of her husband’s death caused her to go into labor early. He just hoped and prayed to god that the two of them would make it.

He turned his body when a small servant woman came into his chambers. He didn’t even have to ask to know something terribly went wrong with the expression on her face. “Sir Kenobi, Lady Aquila as left us.”

Kenobi sighed resting his hands on the desk. “And the child?”

“Lived, but…”

“But, what Maz?”

The smaller women with glasses let out a breath she must have been holding for a long time. “It’s a daughter.”

Kenobi clenched his fists at the news. He had nothing against women, but his beloved son Joshua was his only child and there was no way this child, this girl could take the throne with so many laws against it. What was he supposed to do?

Many days went by and Kenobi still didn’t know what to do. The council kept asking about his daughter in law and about his grandson so he had to keep lying, but they were getting restless. He was walking through the halls when he heard a baby’s coos. His curiosity got the best of when as he walked into the nursery finding one of the nursemaids changing his granddaughters butt.

The young woman jumped in surprise. “Oh your highness I’m so sorry. I didn’t see.”

Kenobi frowned staring at the naked babe who was wiggling. He hoped if he maybe saw her that maybe Maz words wouldn’t be true, but… The small infants’ whimpers took him out of his thoughts.

“Excuse me your highness, but I need to…”

Kenobi took the cloth from the women. “Let me do it?”

“Sir?”

He gave her a stern look.

“As you wish your highness.”

Kenobi smiled for the first time in days as he placed the clean cloth over his grandchild. He then picked her up swinging her in his arms listening to her giggles. It really was a shame she couldn’t be king. He knew just by looking at her that she would be a grand ruler. He looked up at the painting of her parents. Parents she would never know. That’s when he noticed something. She looked a lot like her father expect for her eyes and cheeks. She even had her father's hair and his cute little nose. That’s when an idea came into his head. It was stupid, but it was his only choice. “Does the child have a name yet?” He asked the maid.

“No I’m afraid not.”

“Good,” He lifted the child up in the air. “This child will be known as Rey and she will be my heir and grandson.”


	2. Rey and Ben

Kenobi forced a smile as he watched his counsel celebrate at the news. This was so wrong. Lying about a baby's gender, but what choice did he have? He knew this wasn’t fair to his grandchild, but he promised himself he would make it up to her. He would find a way to change the law no matter what so she could be the queen she was met to be. 

Kenobi watched at the priest spoke pouring water over his granddaughters head listening to her cries from not liking getting wet. The only people in the church were him, the priest and a few of his servants. They all swore on their loyalty to him and on their blood that the gender of this child would be kept secret. Once the baptism was over, one of the servants wrapped up the baby in a cloth. Drying her small body from the water. He took the baby from the servant smiling as he held her close. She was now a Christian and saved. 

5 years later 

“Grandfather!” Rey yelled as she ran out of the castle towards her grandfather’s carriage. 

“Hello my child.” Kenobi spoke as he exited the carriage ruffling the small child’s short hair. Eyeing her attire of dress he noticed she was only wearing her night clothes. He couldn’t help, but chuckle at that. She must of escape the maids again before they could dress her. 

“You’re back. I missed you so much.” 

“So have I.” 

“Grandfather are you going to teach me to sword fight?” Rey said excitedly picking up a stick from the ground and pretending to fight. 

“I’m afraid not child.” 

Rey dropped the stick her eyes going wide and her lips pouting. “But, why? You promised grandfather.” 

“Rey I said when you’re older.” 

“I am older!” 

“Rey,” Kenobi sighed placing a hand on her shoulder. “You’re still too small and young to be sword fighting. I don’t want to hurt you child.” 

Rey touched her grandfather’s hand. “You would never hurt me grandfather.” 

Kenobi couldn't help, but frown at those words. “I…” 

“Rey,” A fuming Maz walked outside with her hands on her hips. 

The color drained from Rey’s face. “I got to go.” 

“Get back here!” Maz screamed as she chased the running girl. 

Kenobi laughed. She will never change. 

With much struggle and screaming Maz finally got her hands on Rey. “Come child we must dress you.” 

“No! I hate them. They’re so itchy Maz.” 

“Well too bad!” 

…………..

Rey grumbled when Maz put the tunic over her head and started dressing her. “Why won’t he teach me?” 

“Like he said you’re too young.” 

“But, my father was taught at this age.” 

“How do you know that.” 

“I heard some of the knights talking.” 

“Rey,” Maz cupped her cheeks. “You’re very different from your father. You are very small and delicate compared to him at your age. You mustn’t worry child we’ll train you when the time is right.” 

………….

“Rey, your supper is getting cold.” Maz again as she opened the young girls room finding her looking out the window longingly. “What’s wrong child.” Maz said as she also looked out the window to find children playing. It finally made sense what was going on with this child. She was lonely. She had no friends and wanted attention. She’s going to have to have a chat with his highness later. 

After dinner Maz entered Kenobi’s study finding him looking at documents. 

“What is it Maz. I have important documents I need to sign.” 

“Sir, Rey needs a friend.” 

“She already got one, she as you.” 

“A friend her own age.” 

Kenobi looked up from his papers. “You know that’s impossible Maz. All the servants children are either too young or too old for her.” 

“What about the girls?” 

“You know that’s not a good idea. She’s supposed to think she’s a boy Maz. Having girl friends will start making her question things. We can’t have that.” 

Maz let out a sigh. “Can you maybe try to find a friend for her.” 

“We’ll see.” 

“Thank you your highness.” 

………….

Kenobi exited his carriage walking to the blacksmiths where he had Luke the blacksmith fix his sword. He entered when he noticed something new. Here was a boy sweeping. 

“Your highness,” Luke panicked. “You’re early.” He then stared at the young Boy. “Ben, go in the back.” 

“Wait.” Kenobi walked towards the boy eyeing him up and down. He had big brown eyes and long black hair. He looked nothing like Luke. “You never told me you had a son Luke.” 

“He isn’t my son. My sister and her husband died in a carriage accident last month and I was left with him.” 

Kenobi couldn’t help, but smile. “So your name is Ben.” 

The boy just nodded too afraid to look or speak to the king. 

“It’s okay child. You can speak. I’m not going to hurt you.” 

“Who are you named after.” 

The boy swallowed a lump in his throat. “My mother named me after a dear king she looked up too.” 

Kenobi’s smile got even wider. “How old are you.” 

“Seven.” 

He was a little old, but… He turned to Luke. “There’s something I want to discuss.” He was perfect. 

……………

Rey eyes went wide when her grandfather exist the carriage with a strange boy. 

“Rey, I want you to meet Ben. He’s going to be your playmate.” 

Rey gleamed pulling the boy into a hug, but he just sat there. Maybe he was shy. Rey thought. He grabbed his hand leading him through the castle towards her room. She couldn’t believe it. She finally had a friend. She let go of his hand as she showed him her toys. But he still didn’t speak. Was he sick? She wondered or maybe he was mute. So she started to speak slowly using hand motions. “You me friends.” 

“I’m not stupid dummy.” 

Rey stood there shocked hearing him speak. 

“You can talk?” 

“Of course I can.” 

Rey sighed in relief. Handing him one of her favorite toys a carved horse. “Come on let’s play. We’ll be the best of friends.” She gasped watching as he dropped the toy causing it to shatter. 

“Hey!” 

“I’m not your friend.” 

Rey just sat there shocked. “But, my grandfather.” 

“Just because your grandfather bought me and orders me to be your friend doesn’t make me your friend.” 

Rey lip trembled as she sobbed when the boy left her. Why was he so mean? All she wanted was a friend. She continued to cry and sob, but stopped when she felt her anger take over when she looked at her broken toy. He broke her toy and he was going to pay for that.


	3. Mud

Rey smiled as she watched the young boy drool over his pillow his long locks a mess probably from tossing all night. She walked slowly trying to be careful not to drop the pot of water. She finally made it to his bed slowly tipping the thing of water over him. It was now or never. 

Ben gasped eyes shooting open cold water splashing onto his face. He looked up to find the little prince giggling at him and sticking his tongue out at him. Ben jumped out of bed and started chasing him. “You’re going to pay for that you little pest.” 

Rey giggled running from the older boy. He may have been older than her, but Rey was fast had to be when running from the maids and servants all the time. Rey nearly fell when she ran face first into something solid. She looked up to find her grandfather raising an eyebrow at her. “Grandfather!” Rey jumped into his arms warming her arms around his neck. 

Ben panted when he finally caught up. “I finally…” 

“Young Solo what’s going on?” Kenobi spoke as he eyed the soaking wet boy in front of him. 

Ben’s face went bright red in embarrassment. “I…” 

Rey grinned watching the older boy having a hard time forming his words. Pitying the poor boy she decided to speak. “We were just playing grandfather.” 

“Oh is that so. Is that right young Solo?” 

Ben just nodded still too embarrassed to say anything. 

Kenobi smiled. “I’m glad to see you two are getting along.” He then placed Rey down taking a hold of her hand. “Come along Rey it’s breakfast time.” 

Ben clenched his fist watching the little pest skip around holding his grandfather's hand. He was going to pay for making him look like a fool. 

During breakfast Rey grabbed the jar of sugar pouring a ton onto her oatmeal. 

“Rey don’t you think that’s too much.” 

“There’s no such thing as too much sugar.” Rey took her spoon taking a big scoop of oatmeal into her mouth. Instead of a sweet taste there was a bitter taste. Rey coughed as she spat out the food. 

“Rey, my child, are you okay?” 

Rey continues to spit grabbing her glass of water to rid of the awful taste. 

“What happened my child.” Kenobi spoke with concern 

“The sugar wasn’t sugar.” 

Kenobi grabbed the jar of sugar taking a tiny taste. “Salt, the servants must have grabbed the wrong jar. I’ll have them bring the sugar and get you a new thing of oatmeal.” 

Rey just clenched her fist. Se knew it wasn’t the servants doing. It was the doing of one person and she was going to get back at him. 

……….

Rey smiled hearing the girlish scream come from Ben’s bedroom. 

Ben came out fuming holding a toad in one hand, handing it back to Rey. “That wasn’t funny.” He growled. 

“What scared of a little toad.” 

“No,” 

“You screamed.” 

“No I didn’t.” 

“Yes you did. Like a little girl.” 

Ben just got even madder. “This is war.” 

…………. 

Rey yelled as she tried to get her bedroom door open, but it wouldn’t open. She had no idea how long she yelled and tried to get it open, but just when she was about to give up the door open. “Maz!” Rey ran into her arms crying. 

Maz jumped the small girl trying to calm her down. “Rey your door was tied shut. Who could have done that?” 

Rey gritted her teeth she knew who it was. Weeks they’ve been at it, but it was time to put an end to it and she was going to win. 

Ben was swinging a wooden sword when he heard a voice. He turned to find Rey also holding a wooden sword. 

“Ben Solo I challenge you to a fight.” 

Ben smirked, “can you handle it?” 

“Of course.”

………….. 

“I won!” Rey squealed as she jumped up and down. 

Ben glared at him wiping the mud of his face. 

Rey yelp feeling Ben grabbed her leg pulling it right from under her causing her to also fall in the mud. She glared at him punching him in the face. 

Next thing they knew they were wrestling in the mud calling each other every mean name in the book. 

“What the hell!” 

Rey and Ben pulled away from each other staring at Maz. 

“Oh god, your grandfather is going to kill me.” 

Ben and Rey just sat there watching as Maz acted like a chicken with its head cut off. They then turned to each other and burst out laughing. 

“Oh you think this is funny.” Maz fumed as she stared at the two children. 

They didn’t say anything they just continued to laugh. 

“Fine, laugh at the thought of no supper tonight.” Maz growled stomping off into the distance. 

“Oh my god did you see her face.” Rey giggled. 

“Yeah she looked like she saw a ghost with how pale she got.” 

Ben stood up reaching his hand out so Rey could take it. 

A little nervous and hesitant Rey took his hand smiling when he didn’t pull it away or trip her again. 

“Look I’m sorry I was mean to you. I just didn’t like the idea of being forced to be someone's friend.” 

“It’s fine. I was quite the little pest.” 

Ben smiled at that. “All is forgiven?” 

Rey took his dirty hand shaking it. “Yes.” 

“Friends.” 

Rey smile got even wider. “Yes,” She reached for the ground picking up some mud and putting in Ben’s other hand, “mud friends.” 

Ben just laughed, “mud brothers.” 

Against Maz’s rules they played in the mud again until it was time to go inside. 

Rey sighed feeling the clean water being poured over her body. 

“You’re in so much trouble.” Maz kept grumbling washing Rey’s hair and body. 

After the bath Maz dried her and put her in her night clothes sending her to bed. 

Rey just smiled looking up at her ceiling. She couldn’t sleep, but she didn't mind she was happy. She finally had a friend.


	4. Swimming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter. Sorry, but will make it up to you with the next chapter. Rey is seven in this chapter and Ben is nine almost ten.

Ben groaned sweat pouring down his face as he sat on Rey’s bed waiting. “Are you done yet? It’s so hot. Can we go swimming now?” 

“In a minute. I have a few more pages I need to read.” 

Ben groan got even louder. “Why do you have to read such a boring book?” 

Rey placed her book down turning her body to look at him. “I’m in line for the throne Ben. I need to get an education besides its not boring. Come see for yourself.” 

Ben got of the bed walking towards his friend to look at the book. 

“What do you think?” 

“I don’t know how to read.” 

Rey’s eyes went as wide as saucers. “You don’t know how to read. How?” 

“Servants are not taught how to read Rey.” Ben watched as Rey’s face became red with fuming anger. 

“Then I’m going to change that, starting with you.” She then turned to the next page and started reading aloud. 

Love is a great thing, yea, a great and thorough good.  
By itself it makes that which is heavy light;  
and it bears evenly all that is uneven.  
It carries a burden which is no burden;  
it will not be kept back by anything low and mean;  
It desires to be free from all worldly affections,  
and not to be entangled by any outward prosperity,  
or by any adversity subdued.  
Love feels no burden, thinks nothing of trouble,  
attempts what is above its strength,  
pleads no excuse of impossibility.  
It is therefore able to undertake all things,  
and it completes many things and warrants them to take effect,  
where he who does not love would faint and lie down.  
Though weary, it is not tired;  
though pressed it is not straightened;  
though alarmed, it is not confounded;  
but as a living flame it forces itself upwards and securely passes through all.  
Love is active and sincere, courageous, patient, faithful, prudent, and manly.  
Thomas à Kempis.

“What do you think?” 

“Beautiful Rey. But can we go now.” 

“But,” 

“You can teach me later. I need to get cooled down or I’m going to die.” 

Rey smiled rolling her eyes at Ben as she stood from her chair. “Fine.” 

Ben sighed as he pulled off his shirt already starting to feel much cooler. He then turned his head to find Rey also taking his shirt off. He couldn’t help, but raise a brow he didn’t know why, but looking at him half naked was kind of odd. For one thing he was so much smaller and skinnier than him, but that was probably just because of their age gap. But his skin looked so soft and so much smoother than his. He couldn’t help, but notice the freckles on his neck, shoulders, and on his chest. Was Rey’s whole body covered in freckles, but what surprised him the most was thinking how cute he looked with those freckles? 

“Is something wrong Ben?” Rey questioned folding up her shirt and placing it on the ground. 

Ben blushed and hurried and averted his eyes suddenly feeling weird for looking at Rey and thinking his freckles were cute. After he got his boots off he ran into the water feeling the cool water cool down his heated skin. “Are you coming Rey.” 

Rey, nodded running into the water after him. Rey squealed feeling Ben wrap his arms around her as he tickled her. She squirmed and giggled kicking her feet in the water as she tried to get away from his hands. “Stop, that Ben it tickles.” 

Ben couldn’t help, but smile listening to the seven year old giggles. He always loved hearing Rey giggle. It was warm, sweet, and welcoming almost like a little girls laugh. He pushed that thought way as he pulled away from her deciding to splash her. 

They continued to laugh and play in the water until the hot England air began to cool. Ben shivered exiting the Lake. His pants clinging to him like an extra skin. He was about to remove his wet pants, but the sight of Rey’s hazel eyes stopped him. Not knowing why he decided against stripping. He sighed taking a seat on the grass as he waited for his body and pants to dry. 

That night all Ben could think about was how soft Rey’s skin looked and how badly he wanted to touch it.


	5. Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Ben are growing up and discovering things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ben is 13 and Rey 11

“Rey,” Ben gleamed as he entered Rey’s bedroom with a ball in hand. “Do you want…?” He froze when he noticed Rey lying in bed still in his night clothes and he looked to be in pain. The now thirteen year old Ben walked towards Rey dropping his ball. “What’s wrong Rey?” 

Rey sat up. “My body aches. Maz says it’s probably just growing pains, but...” She whimpered, “But they hurt.” 

Ben frowned taking a seat on his friend’s fancy bed. “Is there anything I can do to help? I would sometimes massage my uncles back when he hurt himself. He said I was pretty good at it. Maybe I could massage you. Where do you hurt?” 

Rey thought about it for a moment. Was it a good idea to have Ben massage her? Would it be kind of strange for a friend to massage such a strange area, but the throbbing pain shooting through her made her make up her mind. She grabbed his hand placing it on her shirt on her chest. 

Ben just raised a brow staring at her. 

Rey felt herself blush a little. “It’s my chest. It hurts Ben.” 

Ben thought it was kind of strange she was hurting there and the thought of massaging his chest was kind of weird, but for Rey he would do it. 

Rey let out a gasp when Ben started to move his hand in a circular motion over her chest. 

“Did I hurt you?” Ben questioned stopping his movements. 

“No, keep going. It feels nice.” Her blush turning even brighter if possible. 

Ben nodded going back to the movements. 

Rey bit her lip trying to control the sounds that wanted to come out of her mouth. What was happening? Why did this feel so good? Without thinking she reached for his other hand placing it on her other side. 

Ben went behind Rey trying to be more comfortable as he did this. Resting his back on her bed board and pillows, as he touched her. 

“Ben,” Rey gasped when Ben thumb accidentally brushed against her nipple. 

The sound of Rey’s gasp should have frightened him make him turn away and stop, but the sound of it did something to him. Wanting to hear it again he brushed her nipple again. Hearing her gasp again, but this time more needy, he needed to hear more. 

Rey moaned clenching her blankets with one hand and placing the other on her mouth to muffle her sounds while Ben squeezed her breasts rolling her now hard nipples between his fingers. She shivered clenching her legs together when she felt his hot breath on her neck. She was no longer throbbing in her chest, but… She clenched her legs even tighter suddenly feeling damp down there. “Ben” She whimpered. 

“Remove your hand from your mouth. I want to hear you.” Ben whispered into her ear. He didn’t know what exactly was going on, but hearing Rey and making her feel like this made him feel good. He could feel his penis twitch in his pants. He didn’t understand why it did this, but it felt new and exciting to him. 

“Ben,” Rey closed her eyes her moans and whimpers getting more frantic. 

“What is it Rey…”

“I think…” 

Ben jumped out of Rey’s bed hiding under the bed when he heard the door creak. Why was he hiding? He always hung out in Rey’s room, but why was he frightened at being caught this time. 

“Rey, child? Are you alright? You were whimpering a lot before I came in?” 

“I’m fine Maz.” Rey bit her lip pulling her blankets closer to her body. 

“Your face is very red?” Maz touched her cheeks. “And you’re burning up.” Maz ran out of the room. “Say here I’ll go get your grandfather.” 

Ben finally sighed when Maz left, crawling out from under the bed. When he stood up he looked at Rey her face still red from their actions and her lips parted from panting. He felt his penis twitch again at the sight of Rey, but this time it felt different, no longer exciting, but embarrassing and wrong. “I should go.” Ben ran as fast as he could out of the room sighing when he finally made it to his room. What was going on? Why did his penis hurt and throb? 

………….. 

It wasn’t until a few weeks later until Ben learned what was going on with his body. One of the older servant men San Tekka took him to the side and told him about the man’s body and sex. But something still didn’t add up. Why did his body react this way to Rey? He knew he wasn’t attracted to boys, but it acted this way towards Rey and only Rey. 

When he entered the halls he found Rey, but he didn’t say anything. How was he supposed to talk to him after what happened, but that’s when he noticed something else off? Rey was eying one of the young beautiful maids, but not in the way he expected, instead of a look of lust or desire like most boys their age. It was a look of sadness and longing. That’s when her eyes locked on his. She blushed suddenly messing with her hair nervously. “Um hello Ben,” she said to him. He forced a smile and walked away too afraid on what to say. 

After another day of no talking, Rey finally came up to him looking sad. He tried to ignore it as best as possible, but he couldn’t anymore when she took a seat next to him. “Are you mad at me Ben?” She spoke with so much hurt.

Ben’s eyes widened he took Rey’s hands into his looking at her. “Of course not.” 

“Then why have you been ignoring me?” 

How was he going to explain this? “I did something I shouldn’t have done Rey.” He couldn’t really tell her about the man’s body and sex. That was Rey’s grandfather’s job and he was too young to learn about that kind of stuff. 

“You mean touching my chest.” 

Ben turned red at that. “Not so loud.” 

Rey didn’t know why, but seeing him blush did things to her. So she just giggled. “How about we forget it ever happened and go back to normal.” 

Ben forced a smile. “Yeah, let’s forget it ever happened.” That was a lie. That night when everyone was asleep he pleasured himself for the very first time to the memory of Rey’s whimpers and moans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to give everyone a reminder that you were considered an adult at age 14 in medieval times. So Ben and Rey will be doing things in the near future. That's why I marked it as underage even those in this time period they are not.


	6. Burden

Rey sat in the corner feeling out of place as she watched the men ages fourteen through eighteen drink and be merry. Being only twelve years of age she wasn't old enough to drink. She shouldn’t even be at this party, but Ben being fourteen now being considered a man wanted to go. He didn’t want to go alone so he asked her. Even though she didn’t want to go she decided she would for Ben. 

She couldn’t help, but feel lonely and so out of place watching Ben talk to the older boys who wanted nothing to do with her. She didn’t blame them those she was so young and the crown prince and they the servants and knights. It wouldn’t be proper for the lower class to socialize with her, but that didn’t make her feel any less lonely if anything it made her feel lonelier. He hated this class thing. All she ever wanted was to be normal and have friends. Her only friend was Ben which she was grateful for, but sometimes she felt their friendship was a lie. 

She watched as an older man with dark curly hair walked towards Ben handing him a mug full of something. She panicked standing from her seat and ran towards Ben when he tasted the drink and began cough uncontrollably. She stopped a few feet away from him relaxing when he was no longer coughing. 

The older man laughed smacking Ben on the back. “First taste of Ale I see. Don’t worry you’ll get used to it.” 

Ben nodded his face still very pale from the liquor. 

“So Ben, how does it feel to be a man now?’ 

“I’m not sure Poe. It feels kind of the same.” 

Poe grinned. “Trust me it isn’t the same. You’ll feel differently soon. Now that you’re a man you can drink and have as much sex as you want.” 

Rey couldn't help, but blush at that. She didn’t know much about sex. Maz told her it was something that happened between two people who were in love, but she kind of doubted that. She’s heard some of the maids talking about it like it was nothing. Some of them even mentioned Poe’s name saying he was a good lover, but she didn’t really care for any of that. 

“So have you been with a woman yet?” 

Ben spit out his drink his face turning red. He then turned to look at Rey. Seeing him looking at him with so much hope and longing, but… He turned back to Poe feeling self-conscious he decided to lie. “Yes.” He wanted to be honest, but he was afraid what Poe would think. He turned his head to find Rey gone. 

Rey shut her bedroom door behind her. Her body sank to the floor as fresh tears slid down her cheeks. She knew she shouldn’t have felt hurt at Ben being with a woman. After all he was a man and had needs, but… She continued to cry. Part of her had hoped that maybe..., but that would never happen.

The night Ben touched her chest was the night her grandfather came to her finally telling her the truth on who she really was, finding out put quite a burden on her. She was relieved to understand why she was so different. But lying to Ben put a new burden on her. Lying to someone she loved. 

Yes, she loved Ben. Ever since, she was a little girl at seeing him for the very first time. She could never tell him how she felt or who she was no matter how much she wanted to. 

She pulled her top off getting herself ready for bed when her reflection caught her eye. She placed her hands on her still flat chest. She frowned, feeling disgusted at herself and body. The woman Ben been with was probably prettier than her and probably had more curves too. She hurried and pushed the thought away and finished dressing entering into her bed for the night. 

Ben frowned ready to knock on Rey’s door. Feeling bad for what happened at the party and for lying, but… Feeling too nervous he decided against it. That night he heard a scream. He jumped out of bed lighting his candle as he ran towards Rey’s room. He pushed the door open panting. “Rey what’s wrong?” He froze when his candle light revealed blood running down Rey’s leg. “Rey, what happened?” He placed his candle on her dresser, getting on his knees to look at her legs better. “You’re bleeding. Why are you bleeding?” 

“Ben get Maz.” 

“But, I can help you. Just tell me what’s wrong.” He tried to lift her night gown, but Rey pushed him away. 

“Just get Maz.” 

Ben nodded, doing as Rey said he grabbed Maz. Ben watched as Maz panicked. 

“Rey, child everything will be alright.” She cupped Rey’s cheeks lovingly. She then turned to Ben. “Leave Ben.” 

“But,” 

“”Now!” Rey yelled at him. 

Ben flinched, but nodded and left. He sat on his bed waiting patiently on any news about Rey, but when he didn’t get any he went back to her room. Finding her in her bed holding a pillow as she cried. Ben walked towards him placing his hand on his forehead pushing his bangs out of his face. “Are you okay?” 

Rey forced a smile. “I’m fine just hurting.” 

“Rey tell me what’s going on? Are you hurt.” 

“It was just a small scratch nothing more.” 

Ben frowned, he knew Rey was lying. There was no way a small scratch would cause that much blood, but he decided not to push it. He was about to leave, but Rey grabbing his hand stopping him. “Rey,” 

Rey blushed looking into his eyes with plead. “I don’t want to be alone.” 

Ben nodded moving the covers so he could get in with him. He wrapped his arms around Rey as he smoothed him brushing his fingers through his hair and whispering loving kind words to him. 

“Ben,” 

“What is it?” 

Rey blushed hiding her face into his nightshirt. “It’s nothing.” 

Ben stayed up holding Rey close until he feel asleep. He should have left him, but he just couldn’t bring himself to leave. He finally fell asleep, but before he did he thought he heard Rey say something, but he was too tired to understand what he said.


	7. Secret Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed the summary of this fanfic. Cause I felt like the old summary wasn't that great. This chapter was appose to be two separate chapters, but I decided to put them together.

Ben groaned as he opened his tired eyes. He turned his head to find little light coming from the window. It must have been early dawn. He turned his head planning to go back to sleep, but stopped when he looked at Rey’s sleeping form. The blankets must have fallen off him. He felt his mouth go dry as he stared at his tan legs. Even his legs had freckles

He felt a lump form in his throat when he realized his arms were around her waist and his morning hard on was poking her butt. He pulled away causing Rey to whimper and shift revealing more oh his smooth delicate skin. Ben couldn’t help, but raise a brow when he noticed something; it looked to be some sort of cloth poking out. His curiosity got the best of him as he slowly pulled her gown up slowly revealing more of his skin. He felt his mouth go dry as more skin was revealed. He told himself he was just checking to see what the cloth was and nothing more, but he knew that was far from the truth. He was inches away from revealing Rey’s butt when the sound of a moan stopped him in his tracks. 

He was about to say something thinking she was having a nightmare, but... His eyes widening he clenched his mouth shut so nothing could slip out as Rey’s bottom started to rub against his penis. This was bad, he had to stop him, but. He groaned resting his head against her slender neck as Rey rutted against him. This felt so good… He placed a hand against Rey’s waist squeezing it as he started to rub his hard on against Rey’s bottom. 

Rey opened her eyes her vision was in a haze. She could feel something hard poking her. The sound of a painful groan finally awoke her from her haze. Her eyes widening when she realized she wasn’t in the flower field in her dream, but in her bedroom. She turned her head slightly seeing that it was Ben rubbing against her. 

Ben groaned feeling warm liquid leak from his tip. He was so close. 

“Ben…” 

Ben eyes widened as he hurried and pulled away from her. Ben didn’t know what to do. He felt embarrassed and horrified by his actions, but he couldn’t move no matter how much he wanted to. 

“Ben, what was…” 

“I’m sorry. Just forget about this.” 

“But,”

“Please Rey.” 

Rey sighed, but nodded. “Okay, Ben.” 

“Thank you.” 

Shortly after Ben left. Leaving her with so many unanswered questions, but her biggest question was why her body throb for more. 

……………….

“Oh god, oh god.” Ben said as he ran his hands through his hair walking back and forth through his bedroom. What the hell did he do? What the hell was he thinking? Rey was just a child and he rubbed his penis against him. Worse of all Ben actually enjoyed it. God what kind of sicko was he. What he did was a sin and he knew if he didn’t do anything about it he would be damned to hell. 

………………

Rey raised a brow turning to look at Ben. She knew she should be paying attention to the priest, but Ben looked to be in anguish. What was wrong with him? 

…………..

After church Rey waited by the carriage for Ben, but he wasn’t showing up. 

“Come child” Maz said as she opened the carriage door motioning for Rey to enter. 

“What about Ben.” 

“He said he had something to speak with the priest about and told to just leave without him.” 

Rey couldn’t help but frown upon entering the carriage. She hoped he would be alright. 

…………..

Ben body trembled as he clenched his fists in prayer as he sat in the confession. “Forgive me father for I have sinned.” 

“And what is the sin my son.” 

“I looked upon and almost acted upon lust for… someone.” He didn’t want to mention that it was a boy, because he knew how people would react. Especially if they knew it was the crown prince. 

“Do you regret your actions my son?” 

Ben bit his lip, but said “Yes.” 

“Then your sins are forgiven my son. Just don’t act upon them again.” 

……………

Rey waited outside the maids tried to get her to come inside, but she refused. She wouldn’t come in until Ben came home. Rey face lit up when Ben came walking she wanted to run to him and wrap her arms around him and never let go, but she couldn’t. There was something different about Ben as he walked towards her. He looked to be at peace maybe even happy. He no longer looked like a boy, but a young man and it made Rey’s heart flutter. “What happened?” She asked as she followed him inside. 

Ben smiled. “Forgiveness.” 

………...

Year and a half later 

Rey waited by her bedroom window waiting for any sign of her grandfather. Her face lit up when his carriage drove to the front of the castle. She pushed her bedroom door open and began to run. She ran outside, running into her grandfather’s awaiting arms. “I missed you.” 

Kenobi smiled pulling his granddaughter closer. “I missed you too.” He then pulled away eying her up and down, she’s gotten taller since he seen her and… He frowned the older she got the more beautiful and womanly she became. It was just a matter of time that people would notice. He had to find a way to change the law and fast, but how? He only had a half of a year left until she would be considered an adult. 

“So, how was the trip to Spain?” Rey asked as her and her grandfather explored the gardens together. 

He groaned “It was awful.” 

“Why’s that?” 

“He only wanted to meet with me so he could form an alliance by marrying his daughter to you.” 

Rey felt herself go stiff. 

“Rey…” Kenobi placed his hands on her shoulders. “You need not worry. I won’t let that happen.” 

Rey looked into his eyes with so much pain and plead. “Grandfather, when will the laws change? When can I be a w…” 

Kenobi placed a finger to her lip to shush her. “Soon my child, soon.” He watched as she bit her lip looking at the ground. He knew this was hurting his grandchild. Being someone she wasn’t, but what choice did they have. 

Rey didn’t know why, but somehow the ending up in the training field where all the knights were training. She looked up her face turning pink as she watched Ben sword fight with Poe. He looked so graceful with the sword his beautiful locks flowing in the wind. 

Kenobi smiled. “He’s getting pretty good at that.” 

Rey just nodded placing a hand on her fast beating heart, hoping to calm it down. 

Kenobi chuckled, “If he keeps improving like this. I might have to up his status and make him a knight.” 

Rey sighed, she knew Ben would love that, but the thought of him becoming a knight and abandoning her made her heart ache. Rey nearly jumped when Ben landed onto the ground and Poe had a sword pointed at him. 

Poe smiled pulling his sword back into his sheath and helping him up. “With some more practice you could be better than me.” 

Ben just smiled, but his face lighting up when he saw Rey and his majesty. He walked towards them. “It’s really good to see you your highness. How was your trip?” 

“It was wonderful young Solo. Have you been treating Rey well?” 

“Of course I have.” 

Rey frowned walking a few steps behind them as she watched them chat and have a grand old time. 

“You sure have grown up young Solo. You’re taller than me and I noticed you’re starting to get some stumble.” 

Ben smiled touching his chin feeling the small prickles.

“It’s just a matter of time until you find a beautiful woman to be your wife.” 

Rey bit her lip hearing those words coming from her grandfather's mouth. 

“Well if you excuse me. I have a meeting with my counsel.” Kenobi excused himself leaving Rey and Ben alone. 

Ben turned to Rey wiping the sweat from his brown. “I’m kind of hot from that fight. Would you like to go for a swim?” 

Rey’s eyes widened. “I don’t think that’s a good idea.” 

“Why?” 

“I’m not feeling well.” 

Ben frowned placing his hands on her shoulders as he looked into her eyes. “Rey, what’s going on? We use to go swimming all the time, but this past year you haven’t.” 

Rey pushed his hands away, starting to walk away from him as she wrapped her arms around her chest. “It’s nothing.” 

“Rey, this is something. You’ve been acting different. It’s like you’re hiding something from me. Rey we’re friends you can tell me what’s going on.” 

Rey lip trembled as she felt like she was about to cry. “I want to tell you, but I can’t Ben. I’m sorry.” 

Before Ben could get anymore words out Rey ran. He just stood there shocked. Ever since she turned elven it was like a drift formed in their relationship and he didn’t know why. That’s when he froze. Could it be? He felt the color drain from his face.  
…………..

Rey sobbed running towards her bedroom not caring if anybody saw her. She hated this. She hated she had to lie. She hated that she had to pretend to be a boy, but what she hated the most was herself. 

Ben paced back and forth through his room, feeling really nervous and scared. Rey was acting strange was it because he knew he masturbated thinking about him and what really happened between them a year and a half ago? He hadn’t masturbated in a while since the confession, but the thought of Rey knowing made him feel sick. He had to explain himself and tell him it wasn't what he thought.  
…………

Rey sighed feeling the warm bath water on her body. Maz smiled reaching for the towel. 

“It’s time to get out my lady.” 

“Maz do you mind if I stay in for a little longer.” 

“Of course.” She took a seat on the stool. 

“Do you think you could leave me alone.” 

“But,” 

“Please Maz I want to be alone. I can dress and get out myself.” 

“If that’s what you really want my lady?” 

“It is.” 

Maz nodded and left. 

She didn’t know how long she was in, but once her skin got all wrinkly and the water got cold she then got out. Not bothering with the towel as she exited her personal bathing room. She shivered feeling the cool air on her naked skin as she walked towards her wardrobe, but froze. She turned around gasping. 

…….

Ben sat on Rey’s bed swirling his thumbs as he waited for Rey to come out of the bath. He had to know what was going on. See if it was his fault on why she was avoiding him. He sighed when the bathing room door open, but his relief was short lived. He just stood there not moving, not breathing, or speaking as he eyed Rey’s naked body. Rey was… 

Rey turned around gasping. 

Ben blushed as he hurried and averted his eyes from Rey’s naked body. 

Rey just stood there in utter shock not even bothering to cover up. Ben he was here and he saw her naked. “I…” 

Ben stood from her bed and left her room not saying a word. 

Rey felt a lump form in her throat as she felt herself start to panic. Ben saw her naked!

 

Ben slid onto the floor resting his back onto the wall as he panted. Rey he was… He felt his pants became tight at the memory of her naked body. He tried to calm down, but he couldn’t his penis was becoming harder and harder each second. He pushed his pants down to his knees his penis springing free. He spit into his hand placing it on his penis as he moved his hand up and down. Squeezing his manhood as his breathing became harder. His movements got more frantic as he thought of Rey’s womanhood. It was so small and covered in little brown curls. He panted his other hand touching and squeezing his balls. She was so beautiful… “Rey, Rey, Rey!” He called out his seed spilling into his hand and onto the ground. 

He stared at his hand covered in his seed. Suddenly feeling disgusted. He wiped his hand on his pants, pulling them back up. Rey was a woman and… He gritted his teeth and clenched his fist. She lied to him!


	8. Heartache

Rey frowned watching as the wax drip from her candle, the candle getting smaller and smaller over time. She finally sat up pushing the blankets off her body. She couldn’t do this. She had to see Ben. 

She pushed her gown down as she exited from her bed. She picked up the burning candle as she walked out of her room to Ben’s. She felt her heart swell into her throat as she knocked on his door, but no answer. “Please Ben.” 

There was still no answer. Rey bit her bit as she tried not to cry. “I know you’re angry and you have every right to be. You don’t even have to open the door just please answer me.” Rey felt the tears start to slide down her face when Ben didn’t say anything again. She had hoped that maybe he would have opened the door or at least said something, but nothing. With an aching heart she went back to bed sobbing into her pillows until slumber took her. 

…………

Ben clenched his teeth resting his back to the wall as he listened to Rey speak to him through the door. He knew just by the sound of her voice that she was crying. Part of him wanted to push his door open and run to her and kiss those tears away, but… He clenched his eyes closed and his fists. He couldn’t bring himself to face her. He never felt so betrayed in his whole life. For years he suffered being attracted to her thinking it was wrong, but… Ben wanted to scream let out his frustrations. He wanted to wrap his hands around her slender neck and end her right there, he wanted to pin her to his bed a claim her over and over again until she couldn’t move. He growled in frustration he didn’t know what he wanted. Did he want to kill her or bed her? 

…………..

Rey frowned as she stirred her now cold soup with her spoon. 

“Rey you haven’t touched your soup. What’s wrong my child?” Kenobi said as he took a sip of his wine. 

“It’s Ben.” 

“Oh, I guess he told you then.” 

Rey raised a brow at that. “What do you mean?” 

“Yesterday after we watched him spare I talked to him and offered to up his status to a knight. He denied my offer, but today before breakfast he came to me and said he changed his mind. Very odd, he’s probably heading out right now.” 

Rey stood from her chair her eyes going wide. 

“Rey!” Kenobi called out to her as she ran out of the dining room. 

……………

“Are you coming Solo?” 

 

“Yeah just give me a minute, just trying to tighten my saddle.” After he tightened his saddle he climbed on top of his horse about ready to leave when yelling stopped him. 

“Ben!” She huffed for breath as she stared at him, feeling her anger boil when he looked away from her. “Look at me, look at me.” 

Ben sighed forcing to look at the angry girl in front of him. It was silent between them for a while until she finally spoke. 

“What the hell are you doing?” 

“I’m going to travel with Poe my status has been upped Rey.” 

“Why are you leaving now! My grandfather told me he offered to knight you and you denied him! Why did you deny him and then change your mind.” 

“Rey…” 

“You’re doing this because of what happened.” 

“Rey…” 

“Don’t deny it!” 

“Fine, yes I am.” 

“You’re a coward Ben!” 

“Yes, I’m a coward Rey, but at least I’m not a liar!” 

Rey’s lip trembled “I never wanted to lie to you Ben. I had no choice.” 

“We always have a choice Rey!” 

Rey’s began to cry as she watched Ben start to move his horse. “Don’t go, please Ben, I need you Ben!” 

Ben bit his lip hearing her cries. He was just inches away from the stables exit when… “I thought we were friends.” Ben suddenly stopped his horse. 

He then turned his head staring at her red face. He wanted to go over there and comfort her tell her that they were, but a flash of his anger stopped him. Where they really friends? She lied to him. Was everything he was told a lie? “Goodbye Rey.” 

He listened to her cries and yells as he rode off 

“What was that all about?” Poe asked as they rode side by side. 

“Nothing, Let’s just get going.” He didn’t want to leave her, but he had some issues he needed to sort out. He was still angry at her, but he also didn’t blame her. He just needed time to think and find out exactly how he felt about this and her. 

………….

 

“Ben Solo!” She screamed on the top of her lungs. “I’ll never forgive you for this! I hate you, I hate you!” She kept repeating herself over and over again, but she knew what she was saying was nothing, but a lie, trying to make the heartache of this situation more bearable. She couldn’t lie to her heart those. She loved Ben even those he broke her heart by leaving her and she always would no matter what. 

That night she dreamed of what could be with Ben. Them holding hands as they toured the gardens, the sound of pitter patter of little ones feet, and then them old and wrinkly holding each other in bed as they take their last breath together. A dream she had long hoped for was now gone. 

Not realizing hundreds of miles away a young man was also having the same dreams.


	9. Pride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I got so many comments last chapter. I decided to update again for you guys. I love getting comments.

Kenobi frowned pushing Rey’s bangs out of her sweaty face. He reached into the bucket of water pulling out a washcloth and placing it on her burning forehead. 

Rey panted for breath her body shivering as she clung to her blankets. 

“How’s she feeling?” Maz spoke as she held a tray full of water, bread, and soup. 

“Not doing well. She’s burning up.” Kenobi frowned as he stroked his grandchild cheek. “I just don’t understand she’s never been this sick before.” 

Maz forced a smile placing the tray of food down. “You should get some rest your majesty. You’ve been up all night.” 

“But,” 

Maz placed a gentle hand on his hand. “Please, it wouldn’t do us any good if you get sick too. You have a kingdom to run. Don’t worry I’ll take care of her.” 

Kenobi sighed. “Keep me informed on her condition.” 

Maz sighed when the king finally left. She then helped Rey sit up. “You really need to get over this child. You’re worrying your grandfather sick.” Maz placed a spoon full of soup next to Rey’s mouth, but she wouldn’t take it. “Rey you need to eat or you’ll never get better.” 

Rey just sat there like a rag doll. 

Maz rolled her eyes. “What would Ben think if he saw you like this? He definitely would think you’re pathetic.” 

“I’m not pathetic.” 

“Oh so she does speak.” 

Rey just glared at Maz. 

“You really need to get better child. You don’t want Ben to see you like this.” 

“I don’t care what he thinks about me. I don’t want to see him again.” 

Maz just laughed. 

“It’s not funny Maz.” 

“It is, oh to be young and in love.” 

“I’m not in love with him!” 

“Please, I’m not blind like your grandfather. I’ve noticed the way you look at him.” 

“I don’t love him, not anymore. He broke my heart Maz.” 

“Then he’s an ass and doesn’t deserve your love. You moping around feeling sorry for yourself is not going to help. Show that ass that you don’t need him. Make him regret breaking your heart.” 

“But,” 

“Don’t let him win Rey.” 

Before Rey could say anymore Maz forced a spoon full of soup down her throat. “Now eat!” Rey smiled grabbing the bowl of soup and started chugging it down. Maz smiled. “That’s my girl, but please be more ladylike.” 

“Ladylike?” Rey laughed wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. “Please, I’m no lady Maz.” 

Maz just rolled her eyes smacking the back of Rey’s head. “Fine, but use your manners Rey.” 

………….

“Rey, Rey, Rey!” Ben’s eyes shot open as he looked around the tent he stayed in. He sighed in relief noticing Poe was still asleep and didn’t hear him. He exited the tent going to the stream to wash his face. It’s been a three months since he left the castle and he couldn’t get his mind off Rey. She haunted his mind and dreams, never giving him a moment's rest. He pushed his hair back noticing the dark circles under his eyes. Some of his dreams were pleasant dreams with him and Rey playing as children. Some were erotic where he was making sweet love to her, but this one was none of those Rey was in danger and no matter how much he ran to her he couldn’t get to her she just kept getting farther and farther away from him. 

“Another dream I see.” 

Ben jumped hurrying and pulling away from the river to stare at Poe. 

Poe smiled also walking towards the river to splash some cool water over his face. “I hear you at night, crying out for the young prince.” Poe placed a hand on Ben’s shoulder. “Want to talk about it?” 

Ben glared at him pushing his hand away. “There’s nothing to talk about.” 

“I’m not stupid man. I’ve seen the way you two are together. You’ve been friends since you were children. What happened to cause you to be so bitter and angry at him?” 

Ben gritted his teeth. “He lied to me! We were friends and he lied to me.” 

Poe couldn’t help, but roll his eyes at Ben. “Yeah, so what?” 

Ben eyes wide in shock. “So, what? He betrayed my trust!” 

“You really are an idiot Solo. People lie all the time. Especially to people they care about. Be honest with yourself have you ever lied to me or Rey.” 

Ben bit his lip at that. “I…” 

“Answer the question Solo.” 

Ben took a deep breath. “Yes, I’ve lied.” 

Poe then smirked. “See, Rey isn’t the only liar. The only reason you won’t forgive him is because of your damn pride.” 

Ben couldn’t help, but frown. Everything Poe was saying was the truth and he hated himself for it. Why did he always let his anger and pride get the best of him? 

“Get some rest Solo. We have a long journey ahead of us.” 

“Why?” 

Poe smirked pushing the tent strap open. “We’re heading home and this time; don’t let your pride get the best of you.” 

Ben smirked entering the tent also and getting the best night sleep since he left. 

……………

Kenobi ran a hand through his graying hair as he looked through the documents through his desk. Rey’s fourteenth birthday was just weeks away and no matter what he could do he couldn’t get people to agree with him about changing the laws. Some of the court started even questioning why he wanted to change the law so badly. Asking and questioning if he was maybe hiding something. People were getting close to figuring out the truth some of the court even hired spies to spy on him and his little grandchild. He might just have to tell the truth and have Rey marry a king from another land. He would obviously get dethroned and Rey would never be the ruler, but maybe that would be for the best. At least she could be a woman.

The sound of Maz opening door stopped his train of thought. He looked to the small maid smiling for the first time in weeks. “Maz.” 

That night he told Maz everything what was going through his mind. “What do you think I should do.” 

“Keep fighting. It isn’t right that Rey can’t have the throne just because she’s a woman. Don’t do it just for her, do it for the past princesses and future princesses.” 

“But, Rey.” 

“She’ll understand Ben, She knows you’re doing this for her she can be patient for a little while longer.” 

“Thank you Maz.” 

“You’re welcome your highness, but get some sleep we have a major coming of age party to plan for.” 

………….

Rey clenched her fists into her pants as she sat on her throne, watching as all the guests drink, eat, and gossip. The sound of the trumpet made her look up. The announcer spoke saying it was her birthday and she was now an adult and could marry, but she didn’t really pay too much attention since she couldn’t really marry with her secret. Even those she didn’t want to, she was forced to dance with some of the young women. She was on her thirteenth partner when, a hand poke the young girls she was dancing with shoulder. Expecting to dance with another young girl when she gasped, she stared at the tall man with wavy black hair now with facial hair. “Ben?” 

Ben took a hold of her hands wrapping them around him as he spin and danced with her around the dance floor. He knew people were looking at him not being considered proper for two boys to dance, but he didn’t care. 

“Ben, what are doing here?” Rey squirmed in his arms. 

“I’m here for you. Do you really think I would miss your fourteenth birthday.” 

“Why do you care. I’m a liar remember.” 

Ben sighed pulling away from her. “You and I need to talk. Meet me at the garden after sun down.” He then left her not saying another word.


	10. Feeling

Ben sighed looking towards the sky as he sat on the grass waiting for Rey. It was starting to get dark and was making him think that maybe she wouldn’t come, just when he was about to give up, Rey showed up her arms folded over her chest. It was obvious she was tired from the party and probably still angry at him too, but it was now or never. He stood up brushing the grass off his pants he looked into her big hazel eyes feeling his mouth start to go dry as he took her in. Her cute button nose covered in little freckles, her short brown hair tied in a ponytail, and the small curves of her hips that her clothes couldn't hide. Why did he never notice? Just looking at her you could tell. She really was a beautiful sight to behold. 

“Well, what do you want?”

Ben was kicked out of his thoughts a small blush forming on his cheeks. “There’s so many things I want to say to you, but I don’t know how or where to start.”

Rey rolled her eyes. “Well hurry up I don’t have all day.”

“Well, first I want to apologize, for being such a jerk.”

Rey sighed. “It’s fine; now excuse me I have a party to finish.” Rey was about to leave when Ben grabbed her hand.

“It isn’t fine Rey. I was a jerk. It shouldn’t matter you’re a boy or a girl, we’re friends.”

Rey didn’t know why, but that made her angry. “Friends, Friends don’t hurt their friends!”

“I know, I said I was sorry. I was having issues Rey and I was confused.”

Rey glared at him. “Sorry isn’t going to cut it this time.” Rey tried to leave again, but Ben wouldn’t have it. His hold on her hand tightened. “Let me go!”

“Rey, please let me explain.”

“I don’t want to hear anything you have to say!”

Ben frowned; she wasn’t going to listen to him. Guess he had to just show her. He pulled her into his arms.

“What are you?” Her eyes went wide as she was silenced with Ben’s lips on hers.

Ben felt butterflies going through his stomach as his lips locked with hers. The kiss was nothing special just two lips touching, but he smiled a little. It was his first kiss and he was glad it was with her. He then pulled away, staring at her blushing shocked face. “It took me while to realize how I felt, but I’m in love with you have been for a very long time. I was just so hurt and betrayed when I found out that I let my anger get in the way.” He expected Rey to scream at him or maybe slap him. When he didn’t get that it surprised him, instead his eyes going hide she kissed him back. Ben sighed wrapping his arms around her waist as he pulled her closer. Her lips were so soft and they tasted sweet like honey and fine wine. He could feel his loins start to stir and burn. He had to taste more.

Rey let out a whimper when she felt Ben run his fingers through her hair tugging on the strands pulling her closer to his needy lips. She let out a moan feeling Ben nip and suck on her lips. She gasped feeling his tongue privy her mouth. Her body started to shake feeling his tongue explore her mouth with tender strokes. Nervously not sure what she was doing she met his tongue with his causing him to moan. Panicking she tried to pull away, but Ben held to her tightly.

“Don’t stop, do that again.”

Rey nodded meeting his tongue again causing him to moan again. “Follow my lead Rey.” Rey nodded kissing sucking and stroking her tongue against his. She could feel her legs shake and warmth in between her legs as their tongues wrestled. She could feel her back hit the tree. Ben grabbed one of her legs pulling it up to wrap around his waist. She gasps feeling something hard poking her thigh. What was that? Before she could ask it started to rub against her causing her to squeak. Whatever it was it was getting harder and she didn’t want it to stop. It felt good…..

Ben gritted his teeth breaking the kiss between them causing Rey to whimper. He sighed catching his breath. He looked down hearing her whimper as she rubbed his leg against his hard on. It felt amazing, but it wasn’t enough. He pushed her leg away spreading it open his mouth going dry as the sight of the little wet patch in between her legs. He positioned himself between her legs and rubbed against her cover sex.

Rey let a scream her body quivering. The hardness rubbing her leg felt good, but it on her womanhood felt amazing.

Ben movements got frantic her wetness was leaking onto his pants, but he didn't care. He nip her neck feeling her fingers clench to his hair. He could feel his cum leaking from the tip he knew he was close.

“Ben I’m…”

“Rey!” Ben and Rey both froze hearing the sound of Maz’s voice. She was close. “Your grandfather is looking for you.”

Before Ben could protest she pushed him off her. She hurried and fixed her hair and shirt walking out of the gardens. “There you are child. Where have you been?”

Rey blushed her body feel burning and aching from Ben. “I had to get away. The party was too much for me.”

Maz smiled. “I understand child.”

Ben grumbled glaring at his still hard on. He was so close to finally losing his virginity to Rey, but Maz had to ruin it. He tried to calm down, but his hard on wouldn’t go away so he had to do the next best thing. He untied the drawstring of his pants and took himself into his hand and began pumping.

…………..

After Ben was done he fixed himself up the best he could going back to the party. Hoping to find Rey again, but she was nowhere to be seen, but he found Maz. He walked towards her trying not to show his anger. “Maz, do you know where Rey is.”

“Her grandfather and I sent her to her room. She was burning up again.”

“Thanks.”

“Where do you think you’re going?”

“To Rey.”

“Don’t even think about it Mr.! I already have one sick child I don’t need another!”

Before Ben could protest Maz pushed him into a young blonde’s arms. “Be a proper gentleman and dance with his poor girl.”

“But,” Ben whelped being grabbed onto the dance floor with his girl.”

Ben sighed after many hours he finally got away from the clingy girl. Now he could go to Rey. He couldn’t help, but smile at the thought. Maybe they could talk, hold hands, kiss, or maybe even, a small blush forming on his cheek as he let his hormones get the best of him. Not realizing he was walking straight into someone. “I’m so sorry.” Ben said looking the older slightly less taller gentleman in front of him.

The man laughed, “It’s…” His eyes suddenly going wide as he stared at Ben. “Fine…”

Ben raised a brow suddenly feeling weird with the older man. “I should get going.”

“Wait, what’s your name.”

“Ben…”

“Ben…” The man spoke as if he recognized the name and Ben. 

Ben then left on saying another word. Ben smiled finding Rey’s door unlocked. He pushed it open to find Rey in her blankets.

“Hello sweetheart.”

“Ben,” Rey squeaked her face turning red.

Ben just chuckled taking a seat on the bed, pushing the blankets off her to look at her better. He licked his lips finding her in her nightgown showing off her slender freckled legs. God he loved those freckles. He wanted to grab those legs and kiss and lick every freckle he could see, but he controlled himself not wanting to frighten her. “You okay sweetheart.”

“I think I might be a little sick?”

“Oh, why’s that?”

“I’m burning up and,” her face heating up.

“Are you wet down there?”

Rey’s eyes widened, how did Ben know that? “Yes, what’s wrong with me Ben?”

Ben laughed kissing her forehead. “Nothing is wrong with you sweetheart. It’s just your body telling you want me.”

“Want you?”

Ben nodded pushing her bangs out of her face. He got to her ear and whispered. “For sex…”

Rey squeaked again pulling away from him to hide in her blankets.

Ben chuckled. She really was adorable. “Rey it’s okay, I won’t do anything.”

Rey poked her head out slightly looking at him with her big doe eyes. “You won’t.”

Ben nodded. “I won’t do anything until you’re ready.”

Rey felt herself calm after that.

“Goodnight sweetheart.” Ben kissed her cheek about ready to leave when Rey’s hand shot up from the blankets grabbing his hands. “I’m not ready, but will you sleep with me?”

Ben smiled kicking his boots off and then pulling his shirt off causing Rey to blush. He pushed the blankets and crawled under them with her. He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her close, but still keeping a few inches apart. “Is this okay?”

Rey nodded closing her eyes as she snuggled into his arms. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who here wants a royal blow job in the next chapter? Raise your hands.


	11. Learning

Rey opened her eyes smiling at Ben’s sleeping form. His hair was a mess and he was snoring. She was glad that Ben loved her. She had longed and hoped for it for so long and now it finally happened. She frowned slightly hearing Ben groan in his sleep. She knew Ben wanted sex and she was glad he was willing to wait for her before doing it with her, but the truth was she was ready. She was just frightened that someone as inexperienced as her wouldn’t be a good lover for Ben. She was afraid of being compared to Ben’s other lovers from his past. 

“What’s wrong sweetheart?” Ben groaned stretching his arms and legs. 

“What do you mean?” Rey questioned. 

Ben sighed wrapping his arms around her waist. “You seem like you’re sad.” 

Rey forced a smile. “I’m not sad.”

“Then what’s wrong?” 

“I was just thinking?” 

Ben groaned rubbing his whiskers against her neck, kissing her throat lovingly. “About what?” 

Rey shivered feeling Ben kiss and suck on her neck. “About us.” 

Ben hummed licking her neck. “Like?” 

Rey felt her face heat up. She couldn’t exactly tell him about her fears and doubts so she told him the other thoughts she been having. “Do you really love me?” 

Ben moaned sliding the top of her gown down her shoulders, kissing every part of skin that was revealed to him. “Yes, so much.” 

“How much?” 

Ben pulled away from her shoulder looking into her eyes as he cupped her cheeks. He grabbed her hand and placed it on his pounding chest. “Feel that?” 

Rey, nodded trying not to look at his bare chest as she felt how smooth his skin was. 

“My heart beats for you Rey and only for you. You make me whole and feel so alive Rey. I love you with all my heart and soul.” 

Rey smiled kissing him tenderly on the lips. 

Ben smiled nipping on her lip sneaking his tongue inside her mouth. 

Rey hurried and pulled away her face turning red. “What kind of kissing is that?” 

Ben smiled pulling her back in for another kiss. “French kissing.” 

“French kissing?” She questioned. “I thought only French did that?” 

“No, it’s just more common with the French. Besides…” Ben growled deepening the kiss between them. “I’m half French.” 

Rey eyes widened pulling away from the kiss causing Ben to whimper in protest. “You’re half French?” 

Ben nodded. 

“How?” 

Ben sighed finally sitting up. “I don’t remember too much of my father, but my mother told me he was French.” 

“What happened to him?” 

“I’m not completely sure. My mother told me he died in a carriage accident before I was born. She then died from the same fate when I was seven.” 

Rey wrapped her arms around him pulling him into a tight embrace. “I’m so sorry Ben. It must have been hard for you.” 

Ben combed his fingers through her hair kissing the top of her head. “It’s alright, I do miss them, but I would have never met you if I didn’t lose them.” Ben was about to kiss her again, but the sound of knocking stopped him. He jumped out hurrying and throwing his shirt on running towards her bathroom now too big to hide under the bed. 

“Good morning Rey.” Maz smiled as she entered the room, reaching into Rey’s closet to pull out her clothes, a long sleeve blue tunic and a pair of grey tights. “We have a busy day today. First you have breakfast, then classes, sword fighting with Ben, dance classes, a meeting with the king of Spain and France, then dinner, and bed.” 

Rey mouth just hanged out listening to Maz’s schedule for her. “Why so many?” She asked pulling her nightgown off standing in the nude. 

“You’re adult now Rey. You need to start learning to run the kingdom.” Maz helped Rey into the tunic and then the tights, adding a belt for the finishing touch. “Your grandfather won’t live forever.” 

Rey frowned at those words. She hated the thought of being future king and her grandfather dying and leaving her. 

Maz then grabbed the pair of shoes about ready to put them on Rey, but stopped. “These aren’t your shoes.” 

Rey looked to the shoes Maz was holding suddenly turning bright red. Those were Ben’s shoes. 

“They look a lot like…” 

“Ben, gave them to me!” 

Maz raised a brow. 

“He said they were too small for him so he gave them to me to see if they would fit. I guess I’ll have to tell him they’re too big.” Rey laughed nervously. 

Maz then left, Rey sighed in relief, but glared at Ben when he came out of his hiding place. “We were almost caught because of you.” 

Ben rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “Sorry.” 

Rey then also felt following after Maz for a busy day. 

Maz just smiled turning her head slightly to stare at Rey. She wasn’t stupid; she knew Ben was in Rey’s room. She wasn’t going to call them out on their improper behavior since it was very unlikely Rey would ever have a normal life as a woman. She just hoped that the young Ben Solo would be smart enough to take precaution they didn’t need their prince to become pregnant and the secret out. 

………………. 

Rey sighed hiding in one of her many favorite places to hide. She just knew Maz was screaming her name around the castle looking for her. She was supposed to be in dance class, but she didn’t want to. What was the point? She was already pretty good at dancing and she was tired of learning the male part. She turned the page in her book of the anatomy, but she couldn’t find anything that would help her on the male body. She turned the page blushing at the sight of a naked man. Her eyes zoomed in on the male’s private. She placed a hand on her covered womanhood. Why were women and men so different? She didn’t understand. Is this what Ben looked like, but why did his feel hard while this man’s looked squishy. 

“Hello, Rey.” 

Rey squeaked hiding her book. 

Ben smirked taking a seat next to her. “What are you doing?”

“Nothing…” 

“Nothing," He reached behind Rey grabbing Rey’s book. 

“Give that back.” She tried to reach for it, but Ben wouldn’t have it. 

“Anatomy Rey, your grandfather would be ashamed if he saw you looking at this.” 

“Ben will you stop teasing me.” Her lip trembled as she tried not to cry. 

“Rey,” Ben dropped the book holding Rey close to him. “I’m sorry Rey; I didn’t mean to upset you.” 

“It’s not that.” She hiccuped, her tears sliding down her cheeks. 

Ben smiled wiping her cheeks. “Then what is it?” 

“I’m tired of being so naive. I don’t know anything about men or sex.” 

Ben smiled kissing her forehead. “Rey, you don’t need to go to an anatomy book to understand men. I’m right here. I’ll do anything for you.” 

“Anything?” Rey questioned. 

“Anything” 

Rey felt herself blush, she couldn’t believe she was going to ask this, but she had to know. “Can you show me your loins?” 

Ben eyes went wide. 

Rey bit her lip. “Never mind, I shouldn’t have asked…” 

Ben grabbed her hand a blush also forming on his cheeks. “It’s okay Rey I’ll gladly show you. You just surprised me.” Ben looked around making sure they were alone before pulling his pants down just enough to reveal his sex. 

Rey starred in awe at the naked flesh. 

Ben bit his lip avoiding Rey’s eyes he couldn't look at her while she was looking at him like that. Like a person who discovered a new country or a new food. 

Rey looked at the flesh closely. It was similar to the man in the book, but also different. It was bigger and redder. Her eyes then focused on the top. It kind of looked like a mushroom. Why was it soft? It wasn’t soft yesterday. Her curiosity getting the best of her fingers grazed the tip, causing it to jerk and Ben to hiss. Rey hurried and pulled her hand away thinking she hurt him. “I’m so sorry.” 

Ben panted for breath his penis starting to react. “Don’t be, you didn’t hurt me Rey. Touch me all you want Rey.” 

“Are you sure?” 

Ben just nodded. 

Rey reached her hand out touching the tip again feeling how smooth it was. Her hand started getting lower touching his length. 

Ben gritted his teeth taking all his self-control not to thrust into her hand. Her fingers grazed his balls that was it. 

Rey gasped when Ben grabbed her hand. Thinking he was going to push it away, but her eyes widen when he wrapped her hand around his length. “Move your hand.” Rey nodded barely moving her hand. “Not like that, here let me show you.” He grabbed her hand having it go up and down. “Like this,” He then pulled his hand away panting as her hand went up and down on him. 

Rey eyes widened the soft flesh was now getting hard and was standing up. What was happening? She squeezed him causing him to moan her name. Usually that would frighten her, but it did something to her. She wanted to hear him again, so she squeezed him again causing him to call out. “Faster Rey,” Rey nodded her movements getting faster. She watched in awe seeing Ben moan and pant saying her name over and over again. She looked down raising a brow when she noticed a white substance coming from the tip. Getting curious again she got closer to it her eyes focusing on it as white leaked from it. Was this pee, it couldn’t be it was too thick and not yellow, but what was it. She didn’t know why, but she placed her tongue on it licking up the strange substance. 

Ben called out feeling her tongue lick him. He heard of touching when it came to sex, but licking? 

Rey raised a brow the taste of him in her mouth. It wasn’t an amazing taste a little bit salty, but it wasn’t bad. The sound of Ben whimpers stopped her train of thought. “Please,” He whimpered again more white substance leaking from him. “Do that again, it felt good Rey.” 

She wasn’t planning on doing it again, but the sight of Ben whimpering made up her mind. She licked him again, but this time more slowly. 

“God, Rey don’t stop.” 

Rey giggled he really was cute like this begging and whimpering for her, being so out of control for her. Feeling bold she kissed the tip feeling it twitch against her mouth. She slowly opened her mouth and sunk down. 

“Rey,” Ben’s hands shut up wrapping it around Rey’s hair.

Rey looked at him as she sucked on him. She loved Ben seeing like this giving him so much pleasure, but it wasn’t just his pleasure she was feeling good too. She rubbed her legs together getting wetness in between her legs again. She noticed whenever Ben did anything that felt good she would feel this wetness. Things were slowly making sense did this have something to do with sex? 

“Damn it Rey, I’m…” He grabbed her head pushing her farther down causing her to gag. Ben panicked pulling his hands away. “Shit, I’m sorry.” 

Rey just giggled letting go of him with a pop, but began licking again. 

Ben panted throwing his back in pleasure. He was so close it was just a matter of time. When Rey’s tongue circled his little hole is when he lost it. 

Rey’s eyes widened watching white stuff squirt out landing on her face, on his pants, and a little on his shirt. 

Ben gasped for breath blushing as he realized the mess he made. The sight of Rey’s licking her lips cleaning her face from his cum shocked him. 

“You taste amazing Ben.” His eyes going wide when her lips locked with him her tongue entering his mouth. The taste of himself should of disgusted him, but there was something erotic about this and he didn’t want it to end, but he whimpered feeling Rey pull her lips away from him. All good things had to come to an end. 

“I have to go, meeting to attend to.” Rey stood fixing herself up a blush now forming on her cheeks. She couldn’t believe she did that. Before she could leave Ben grabbed her hand. 

Ben fumbled for his words, but couldn’t say them. 

Rey knew what he wanted to say, so she said them for him. “Meet me in my room after lights out.” 

Ben eyes widened, but nodded. 

Rey blushed as she ran out of the library. She was nervous and scared on what was going to happen, but she knew it was time, time for them to take the next step in their relationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There might be smut in the next chapter.


	12. First Time

Rey sighed, her fingers running through the feathers of her quill. Her grandfather and the king of France were speaking, but she really wasn’t paying attention, her mind on other matters. She couldn’t help, but think about what this night would bring her. Would it hurt? Would it feel good? She was kicked out of her thoughts when her grandfather started speaking to her. “Yes, what is it?” 

Kenobi sighed. “We asked you a question Rey.” 

“Oh, what was it again?” 

Kenobi groaned in annoyance. 

The French king just chuckled. “Kenobi he’s fine. I don’t blame him for not paying attention. Politics are quite boring. He can go ahead and leave. We’re pretty much done here.” 

“But,” 

“Kenobi, Rey is still a child let him enjoy it for a little bit longer.” 

Ben sighed. “You may go now Rey.” 

Rey smiled “Thank you grandfather.” 

After Rey left, Kenobi turned to his guest. 

He sighed. “I wanted Rey to leave because I have an important matter to speak with you about. Tell me about your young servant boy Ben Solo.” 

…………….

Ben walked around his room his nerves on high alert. Night was in just a few hours and he didn’t know what to expect. Was Rey going to give herself to him or did she just want to talk. With how she acted it was probably the first one and that frightened him. Yes he wanted her, but the thought of being so intimate with her was a scary thought, to know a person and a person knowing him in return. He was also afraid that Rey wasn’t ready and she was just forcing herself for him. He didn’t want that. He wanted her to be ready before he made love to her. 

…………….

Rey looked herself in the mirror frowning at her own reflection. She put on her nicest nightgown, but that still didn’t help. She wanted to be beautiful and desirable for Ben, but how could she with her short hair and her lack of curves. If anything she looked more like a little boy than a woman. She was kicked out of her train of thought when she heard knocking. She hurried and crawled into her blankets getting comfortable before giving permission for the person at the door to enter. She didn’t know whether to feel relief or disappointed when Maz entered the room. After about ten minutes of chatting and visiting, Maz then left wishing her goodnight. 

Rey frowned looking at the almost dead candle. Ben should have been here by now. Rey clenched her blankets feeling her lips trembled. What if he didn’t want her? What if he changed his mind about her? Rey almost jumped out of her skin when the door opened and Ben walked in also wearing his nightclothes. His face was completely red as he walked towards her, placing his burning candle on her nightstand. 

“Ben” 

“I’m sorry I’m late. I was afraid.” 

Rey couldn’t help, but smile at that. “So was I.” Rey blushed panting the empty spot of her bed. “Would you like to lay with me?” 

Ben nodded entering inside her bed also. They just sat there in complete awkwardness.

“What do we do now?” 

“I guess we should undress.” 

Not bothering getting out of bed they stripped inside the bed, hiding their nakedness from each other. “What now.” Rey questioned. 

Ben blushed grabbing the blankets pulling it over his and Rey’s head. “I guess the sex.” 

After a few minutes of curses and fumbling Ben pushed the blankets off them groaning in frustration. “This isn’t working.” 

Rey frowned wrapping her arms around her small chest and she quivered. Her lip trembled as tears slide down her cheeks. 

Ben panicked cupping her cheeks. “Don’t cry Rey. Did I hurt you?” 

Rey shook her head no. “It’s just…” More tears slide down her cheeks. “I’m a terrible lover.” 

“Rey, you’re not a terrible lover, I am.” 

“No, I am. I can’t even please you Ben, unlike the other women.” 

 

“Other women?” 

“Yes, your past lovers.” 

Ben sighed, things finally made sense. Rey couldn’t relax because she was so focused on comparing herself to other women he never been with. Ben rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “About that, Rey the truth is I’ve never been with a woman.” 

Rey eyes widened, “a man?” She questioned. 

“No!” Ben looked disgusted just by the mere thought. 

“If you haven’t then why did you lie?” 

“I was ashamed. I felt less of a man, but I now know it was stupid of me to think that. I didn’t realize, but I was always waiting for the perfect woman, you Rey.” 

Rey smiled feeling so happy and relieved that she was going to be Ben’s first also. “I don’t have much experience or know much about sex, but I want you Ben if you will have me.” 

Ben wrapped his arms around her kissing her tenderly on the lips. “Of course I will.” Ben was about to pull away when Rey wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him into another kiss, but more passionate. Rey sunk into the bed taking Ben with her as she kissed and nipped his lips. Ben opened grating her entrance into his mouth. He could feel her hands running and tugging his locks as they deepened the kiss between them. What was with her and her lips that made him crave for more? 

She moaned, she couldn’t see him, but she could feel him. His sex became harder and started to thrust against her. 

Ben groaned feeling her became wetter and wetter against his growing erection. He then pulled away from her lips hearing her whimper at the lost. He reached for the blankets as he slowly began to push them off their bodies so he could see her. His eyes widening he lifted himself up so he could see better. 

Rey bit her lip placing her hands over her breasts to hide them. “I know they’re small, but.” 

“Don’t…” Ben pulled her hands away from her breast placing his own hands onto her breasts. He gently squeezed them at first, but squeezed them again this time rougher. “You’re beautiful.” 

Rey called out arching her back when Ben took along of her nipple into his mouth and began sucking. “Ben, Ben…” She gasped and whimpered her fingers tugging at his hair as his tongue lapped at her breast. Licking, sucking, and biting like a newborn baby. She began to rub her womanhood against his causing him to moan and curse. “Ben, please.” She whimpered rubbing her legs together she needed him. 

“Are you sure?” 

Rey nodded opening her legs for him. 

Ben took a deep breath aligning there sexes together as he coaxed himself with her fluid. “It might hurt.” 

“I can take it.” 

Ben nodded slowly sinking into her warmth. He clenched his jaw feeling her nails digging into his skin as he slowly slide into her. He wasn’t even all the way inside her yet, but she was tight and clenching around him. “Are you alright?” 

Rey nodded hiding her face into his shoulder as she clung to him. 

He knew she was in pain and was just trying to be brave for him. So he gently kissed her head trying to sooth her as best as he could. “I know it hurts, but I promise it will get better.” Ben sighed in relief when he was finally fully inside of her. She was so warm and tight around him it took almost all his self-control not to move in her. After what seemed to be an eternity Rey finally gave him the okay to move. His movement started out slow, but by the third thrust be was beginning to pick up. His hand locked with hers and he panted moving in and out of her in a fast pace. “Sard, Sard.” he cursed clenching the bed sheets as he moved inside of her. 

Rey whimpered clinging to him. “Ben, I’m…” 

“Me too.” Ben grunted moving his body so he could enter her deeper. “Sard!” He called out feeling his penis pulse and releases his seed into her. Ben panicked realizing her not only came inside of her, but he didn’t make her cum. “Shit I’m so sorry.” 

Rey just smiled pulling Ben into a tender kiss. “It’s okay. This was our first time. We’ll figure out this sex thing together.” 

Ben smiled kissing her cheeks. “I love you.” 

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So people will know sard is the medieval term for fuck pretty much. Know the smut isn't the greatest, but I wanted there first time to be sweet, but also awkward


	13. Morning after

Ben groans the light from his bedroom window flooding into his room. Wait, he opened his eyes realizing he wasn’t in his room. He was about to panic, but the soft little whimpers made him realize where he was. He sighed in relief smiling as he brushed his fingers through her locks. How could he have not realized she was a woman. Rey was breathtaking, the most beautiful creature he has ever laid eyes upon. Memories of their union made him blush. He couldn’t believe it, him and Rey made love.

The sound of whimpers and stirring coming from next to him took him out of his thoughts as he smiled at his princess. “Morning sweetheart.” 

Rey still in a haze freaked out punching Ben right in the face. 

“Ow!” 

Rey gasped realizing who she just punched. “Ben, oh my god I’m so sorry.” Grabbing his face trying to see if he had any bruising. Sighing when she didn’t see any. She froze, wait... Ben was in bed with her? She looked down squeaking and pulling the covers over her chest to hide her nakedness. Thoughts of last night heating her face up. The sound of Ben’s laugh made her blush even more. 

“Oh my god, after last night you’re still shy.” 

“Shut up, its embarrassing.” She gasped when Ben grabbed the blankets from her grip pulling them away from her. Feeling the cool air hitting her nipples she tried her best to cover them, but Ben grabbing her hands forcing them away from her chest stopped her. 

“Don’t,” she swallowed the lump in her throat. Seeing the way Ben looked at her caused her to clenched her thighs together. He pulled the remaining blankets off her until she was fully bear for him. “You’re lovely Rey.” He slowly pushed her to lay back down placing himself on top of her. “Don’t hide from me.” 

“Aw,” Rey jumped feeling Ben plop her nipple into his mouth and began to suck. 

He groaned sucking and swirling his greedy tongue against her tender nipple. Her moans and whimpers egging him on. His felt his penis twitch seeing her parting her legs slightly. God, she was perfect. Made just for him. That’s when a wicked idea pop into his head. He grinned ear to ear letting go of her nipple with a pop. 

Rey raised her head. Wondering what Ben was up to. Her eyes going wide when he pulled her legs apart. She shivered feeling his tongue going up her thigh. She felt herself panic when she felt his hot breath against her pussy. He couldn’t be meaning. She yelped feeling him placing a kiss on it. “Ben,” she tried to push his head away, but screamed instead when he latched his mouth against her sex and began sucking. Rey panted reaching towards him. Grabbing his hair, not sure if wanting to pull him away or closer. “Ben” she whimpered. 

“Shh, let me take care of you.” He stroked his tongue against her core experimenting on what Rey liked. He watched as her back arched when he placed his tongue slightly higher licking at something he didn’t quite understand, but Rey’s pants and begging for more gave him the answer he needed. He began in sucking on it greedily nipping on it slightly. Whatever it was, Rey liked it and that’s all the mattered to him.

“Ben,Ben...” her breathing becoming more ragged with each lick from Ben. Her heat pooling down. She was so close, but to what? Ben’s tongue circling his pussy and his teeth slightly grazing her little nub caused her not to cum, but to squirt. She clenched his face with her thigh her sweetness covering his face. When she finally calmed she released him panicking when she starred at Ben’s face covered in her fluid. She never felt so ashamed. She couldn’t believe she peed on Ben. “Oh my god, I didn’t mean.”

Ben’s tongue entering her mouth silenced her. She could taste herself in Ben’s mouth. He finally pulled away from her mouth. Stroking himself to ready himself. “Your not disgusted?” 

“No, that was so sexy Rey.” 

“But,”

Ben chuckled aligning their sexes together. “That wasn’t pee Rey. You just squirted. Poe told me about it. Don’t be ashamed it’s normal.”

Before she could ask any questions Ben pushed himself inside her causing her to moan. Unlike their first time his movement was fast and rough. Almost punishing, but it felt good. She dug her nails into his back moaning and panting. She could feel herself squeezing him. She was close. “Ben,”

The sound of his name on her lips finally made him lose it. He moaned and cursed him cum entering her womb. Causing Rey to also lose it and to cum all over his penis. 

They laid there panting there limps tangled together as they caught their breath. Ben smiled burring his face into Rey’s slender neck inhaling her scent. “I don’t think i’ll ever get use to how good you feel.” 

Rey just giggled. 

“Wait, what time is it?” Ben looked towards the window and began to panic. 

Rey whimpered feeling the loss of him when he pulled out and began to dress. 

Ben cursed, hoping on one foot as he tried to put on his breaches. When he was finally dressed he turned to Rey. “Sorry, I have training with Poe, but when I’m finished we can do anything you want.” 

Ben ran the halls not realizing someone was watching him as he exited Rey’s room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s been a long time, but I’ll try to make it up to you guys. Enjoy the smut.


	14. Han (part 1)

“I’m sorry I’m late.” Ben gasped for breath, resting his hands on his knees. When he looked up Poe was smiling at him. “What?” 

Poe’s smile just got even wider. “How was it?” 

“What do you mean?” Ben questioned as he reached for his sword. 

“You know what mean?” Poe said as Ben’s blade clashed against his. 

“No Poe I do not know what you mean?” Ben almost lost his balance at Poe’s next words. 

“How was she?” 

Ben’s face heated swing his blade at Poe, but missing. “What are you talking about?” 

Poe rolled his eyes. “Oh please, I’m not blind Ben. I know you just came from having sex.”

“What, I...” Ben’s words scrambled. Ben finally sighed, putting his sword back into its sheath ending the fight. “How did you know?” 

Poe chuckled also putting his sword into the sheath. “Well, first you were doing the I just got laid walk.” Ben’s face got even redder. “Your hair and clothes are also a mess and...” Poe swatted his hand in the air jokingly. “You smell of it also.” 

Ben could feel his ears burning. He walked towards the table and grabbed his ale chugging it down, it hopes to calm himself down a little. 

Poe grinned also grabbing his ale. “So how was she? Was she good, do I know her?” 

Ben clenched his mug feeling his anger at the way Poe talked about his princess.

“How much did she charge? I haven’t had a good lay in a while.” 

That was the final straw. Next thing Poe knew he was on the ground tasting the dirt. “What the hell man?” 

“Don’t you dare talk about her like that.” 

Poe sat up his face stunned. As if he was thinking, trying to figure something out. “Wait, you love this girl.” 

“What, I... of course not.” 

“You do, you wouldn’t be defending her honor if you didn’t.” 

Ben slid to the ground. “Yeah, so what if I do. I can’t do anything about it.” 

Poe raised a brow taking a seat next to his comrade and friend. “What do you mean?” 

“I mean, I can’t do anything about these feeling! She’s untouchable Poe and can’t have her no matter how much I want her.” 

Poe just sat there patting his friends back as he just listened. 

Rey gleamed as she skipped through the halls. She never been so happy or loved before. She nearly tripped when a voice kicked her out of her happy bubble. “Your highnesses, you frightened me.” 

“Rey, I told you not be so formal with me. Call me Han.” 

“I’m sorry your hig... Han.” 

Rey noticed he smiled, but behind his face he seemed almost lonely. “I heard you’re heading back to France.”

Han nodded. “Yes, I have some family business to attend to.” 

Rey was about to leave, but stopped when Han began to speak. 

“My carriage doesn’t come for another hour would you mind companying me until it comes.” 

“Alright,” 

Rey raised a brow listening as Han went on, and on with question after question. She didn’t understand it, but Han had a weird obsession with Ben. He was always asking about him, what was he like, his hobbies, his favorite foods. She even found Han spying on Ben a few times. It wasn’t just weird, it was creepy. “Why do you want to know so much about Ben?” Rey didn’t mean to let the words slip, but they did. Now she regretted them as she looked how sad he was. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean...”

“It’s fine child. I just, I see a lot of myself in young Ben and I just want to know more about him. I’m also looking for another captain for my army and young Solo might just be perfect. Oh is it really that time, I’m sorry young prince, but my carriage is here.” 

Rey just stood there not sure what to make of kings Hans words. 

Rey began to undress, but stopped when she heard a know on the door. Thinking it was amazing she opened. Her face heated. “Ben,” 

Ben’s face also heated seeing her state of undress. “I’m sorry, I’ll come back later.”

Rey grabbed his hand dragging him inside shutting the door behind her. “It’s fine Ben I was just getting myself ready for a bath. What can I do for you?” 

Ben felt a lump form in his throat. “I think Poe is onto something.” 

“What do you mean?” Rey questioned as she undid her shirt letting it all to the ground. 

Ben tried to avert his eyes as best as possible as he spoke. “He knows I had sex.” 

Rey went stiff her fingers still on the draw strings of her pants. “Does he know it was me?”

“No I don’t think he does.” 

Rey sighed removing her last garment as she walked into her bathing room with Ben behind her. “Then I don’t see the problem.” 

Ben ran a hand through his hair watching as Rey entered the tub. “I don’t think you understand, Rey. We need to be more careful so Poe and others don’t find out.” 

“And how do you think we should do that.” 

Ben groaned walking back and forth. “I don’t know.” 

Rey just giggled. “Ben I think you worry to much. I’ve been doing this for 14 years and no one as figured it out yet. So stop your worry and hand me that soap.” 

Ben sighed grabbing the bar of soap and walked towards the tub yelping and splashing was heard when Rey grabbed him by the shirt pulling him in. “Rey what the hell.” Before he could get anymore words out she pulled him into a kiss. “Rey what are you...” he groaned feeling her already tugging on his wet shirt. 

Rey finally pulled away her lips red and pouty. “I need you Ben.” 

“But,” he shivered when Rey finally pulled his shirt over his head her nails grazing his bare chest. “Maz?” His fingers digging into her hips as she nipped at his neck. 

“I sent her away. I told her I wanted privacy.”

“Rey,” 

“Please...” 

Ben sighed standing up as he began to remove his pants. Rey’s eyes widening to find it already hard. “Stand up.” Rey nodded. Rey watched as he threw the pants onto the ground. “I want you to lean your body against the tub. Rey blushed, but did what she was told. Ben didn’t know what he was doing, but watching her submit to him made his penis twitch. He placed his hands on her waist bending his knees slightly. 

Rey gasped felling his hardness against her pussy. She tried to rub against it, but Ben squeezing her hips stopped her. “Did I tell you to do that.” 

“No,” 

“I should punish you.” 

Rey gasped feeling his tip nudge her little nub. She whimpered his penis brushing it over and over again, but not enough pressure to give her the realize she needed she craved. “Please...” 

“Please what.” He brushed his sex against her feeling her shake, but pulled away before he could give it to her. 

“Please Ben I need it.” 

“Need what exactly.” 

Rey dug her nails into the tubs sides. “Please have sex with me.” 

Ben growled placing his throbbing penis back at her pussy. “Say I want you to fuck me Ben.” 

Rey bit her lip tears of frustration in her eyes. “Please fuck me Ben.” Like that her prayers were answered. Her moans and pants as Ben fucked from behind rough and hard. “Ben, Ben...” she gasped felling him pull at her hair forcing her to turn her head to meet him a demanding kiss. “More, more...” she screamed as she rocked herself on his penis. 

“Are you my whore Rey.” He whimpered into her ear as he pulled out to thrust back in. “Are you.” He growled. 

Rey whimpered, “yes Ben.”

His movement got even more demanding as he placed his hands onto her her breast playing and pinching her tender nipples. “Touch yourself for me and tell me how good it feels to be fucked by me.” 

Rey nodded touching her little nub as he fucked her. 

“ how does it feel to have my penis in you?”

Rey whimpered stroking her little nub faster as she felt herself tighten around him. “So good, you’re so Big Ben.” 

“Tell me how much you need it.” 

“I need you Ben. You’re the only man that can satisfy me and make me cum.” 

“Who owns you and your tight pussy.” 

Rey groaned feeling him slap her butt. “You Ben, can I cum Ben, please.” 

Ben smirked pushing himself deeper inside of her. “You can cum sweetheart.” 

Rey called out her sex finally giving in and squeezing Ben’s penis feeling his wonderful seed enter into her womb. Rey finally collapsed taking Ben with her into the now cold bath water. 

“Oh my god was I too rough. I’m so...” 

“No, you were amazing.” 

Ben smiled nuzzling into her neck. “Come on let’s get out of this cold water and get you warm in your bed.” 

Rey sighed resting her head into his chest as he carried her. Yes this was indeed perfect and she hoped it would never change.


	15. Han (part 2)

Han tapped his fingers against the carriage door every minute feeling like an hour to him. “Can you go any faster?” Han yelled through the carriage window. 

“I’m sorry Sir, but this is as fast as we can go. The horses haven’t had there rest. 

Han groaned in annoyance sinking into his seat. Finally after an eternity the carriage came to a stop. Not caring about his coachmen or servants he ran out not listen to anyone who tried to greet him or speak to him. 

He shut his office door behind him and began looking through his desk. “Where is it?” It wasn’t until he looked through the last chore that he finally found something. He grabbed the folded paper and opened it and began to read. This was the last letter she gave to him eight years ago and only one he could save. Six years ago his departed queen found out about the letters and burned them in a rage. The letter said she wanted to meet, saying she wanted to tell him something, but when he got to their randevu point she wasn’t there. His sweet Leia never showed up. 

When he saw Ben for the first time he just knew there was something very familiar about him. He had his beloveds eyes and cheeks. While this boy had his chin and face shape. Could it be that what Leia wanted to tell him was he had a son. That would be the only reason to explain why Ben looked so much like them. 

Leia mentioned something about having a bother. Maybe her brother could help him find out about what happened to her.

.............

Rey moaned her nails digging into his arms as Ben attacked her mouth with kisses. She began whimpering when her bare back began to rub against the rough bark of the tree. 

Ben raised a brow when Rey pushed him away, before he could question what was going on. he gasped watching as she pulled her pants off.

Rey shivered feel her nipples becoming hard as she walked towards the lake and entered. 

Ben smirked his eyes roaming her naked backside. 

Rey turned her head her cheeks flushing when she noticed how Ben looked at her. “Well are you going to just stand there or are you going to join me.” 

Ben stood pulling his shirt off and frantically began working on his pants. When he was finally free from his clothes he began to walk towards her. “You know this isn’t a good idea.” He said as he placed his hands around her waist under the cool water.

Rey shivered feeling his hands exploring her waist hips, until he got to her wet sex. She whimpered feeling him already playing with her clit. “I know, but you love it.” 

Ben smirked resting his head on her shoulder lifting her hips slightly to meet his erection. She was right he hated it and knew it was wrong, but the thought of doing something so forbidden and the thought of getting caught turned him on. “You really are a bad girl. What should I do with you.” He playfully bit her neck. 

Rey finally turned around facing Ben with a look of pure lust. She sank to her knees letting the water consume her until it hit her breasts. She stared at his erection licking her lips until she darted it licking the swollen head. 

“Fuck” Ben growled feeling Rey’s sinful mouth work his penis. He reached for her head wrapping his fingers through her hair pushing his penis towards her lips until she took him into her mouth and began sucking. 

Rey whimpered touching herself in the water as she did this to Ben. She was close and knew he was too. She was seconds away from coming when Ben released himself with a pop. Rey gasped feeling Ben lift her from the water to push into her awaiting heat not giving her time to adjust he began fucking her, fast and hard. 

...............

Han looked around the run down blacksmith. It took him weeks to find any information on Luke Skywalker, he just hoped he had the right place. Han pushed the door open to find a raggedy old man who looked to not haven’t had a bath in a month. 

“I’m sorry, sir, but we’re closed.” He spoke as he took a drink at what Han guessed was alcohol. 

“I’m not here for repairs. I’m here for Leia.”

Luke raised a brow placing his drink down. “What do you want with my dead sister?” 

Han felt his heart sink. 

..............

Rey giggled resting her head on Ben’s bare chest as he rubbed her back. This, she sighed, would never get old. Them making passionate love and cuddling after words. She hoped and dreamed it would never end, but all dreams have to eventually end, not matter how wonderful they are. 

...............

Han exited the carriage stomping towards the castle Han clenched his fist Luke words still in his mind. It took all his self control not to murder him. He was right, Ben was his son and the bastard sold him to Ben Kenobi. 

Maz began to panic watching the French king storm the halls. “My lord, what are you doing?” 

“I want my son!” 

“Son” 

Kenobi almost jumped his office door be slammed open. “Han, what are you doing?” 

“Where is my son!”

 

 


	16. Reveal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know fast update, but I’m going out of town, so figured update for you guys.

Rey eyes shot open hearing her and Ben’s names being called from a distance. “Ben, wake up.” 

Ben groaned stretching his sore limbs. He lowly opened his eyes to find Rey frantically dressing. “What’s wrong.” His question was answered to the sound of Maz. Panicking he grabbed his clothes and began dressing.

Maz exited the grove of trees to find Rey and Ben sitting at least a few feet away from each other. Their faces flushed and full of guilt. She wasn’t blind, she knew what happened behind closed doors between them. She personally didn’t agree with it, but she wasn’t their boss and they were both adults. She knew they were smart enough to take caution. 

“Max, what are you doing here?” 

“His majesty wants Ben.” 

“Me?” Ben stood up looking at amazing with confusion. “What does me want with me?”

“I’m not sure, but it’s best not to keep him waiting.” 

...............

Kenobi sighed letting Han’s words sink in. He had a feeling Ben was special, but not this special. He knew the boy had a royal name, but figured he related to a lord or something, but not actually a prince. “ So, Ben is your son.” Han nodded, “How does this effect me?” 

“I want my son back.” 

Kenobi felt his eye twitch as this demand. “You have no right to make such demands. I paid for him, he’s my property. He’s my grandchild’s playmate, he’ll be heartbroken if you take him.” 

Han gritted his teeth. “He’s my child! I have first rights to him. If you don’t give to me what’s rightfully mine it will be war!” 

Before they could bicker anymore the door open and Ben walked in. 

Ben felt his body go stiff when the old French kid ran to him pulling him into a hug. Ben pushed him away staring at Kenobi with so much confusion. “What’s going on?” 

“Ben, you’ve met king Han before, right.” Ben nodded in agreement. “Well, to put it simply he’s your father.” 

..............

Ben just stood there no words coming from his mouth. Feeling his body beginning to give out he took a seat, trying to let the words sink in. He didn’t know how long he was like this, but the sound of Han and Kenobi’s bickering over who owns him snapped him out of it. “I don’t belong to any of you!” 

Ben ignored the voices as he stormed off, how dare they assume he belonged to them. He belonged to no, well maybe Rey, but she was his as much as he was hers. His walking became faster when he heard someone following after him.

“Ben, please wait.” Han tried to catch up his giant of a son. “Son!” 

That’s what finally stopped him. “I’m not your son!” Ben spoke with so much hate and venom. 

“Ben, I know this is a shocker, but I am your father. I loved your mother Leia so much.” 

“Liar, if you really loved her you would of never abandoned us!” 

“ I never wanted to, I had no choice.” 

“You always had a choice. Mother was always waiting for you, longing for man that would never come. You abandoned me, you abandoned her!” 

Han felt his heart sink watching as his son ran away from him. He wanted to go after him, but couldn’t. His son needed time to process it. 

Rey gasped when Ben barged into her room. “Ben, what’s...” she was silenced by Ben’s lips. Ben then finally pulled away cupping her cheek as tears slid down his face. She wanted to ask what was wrong, but she knew that’s what he didn’t need. So, she opened her arms for him. Letting him cry as she held him, not saying a word.


	17. Choice and Decision

That night Rey just listened to his shallow breathing as he slept in her bed with her. She sighed running her fingers through his soft locks hearing him snore softly. She tried to get what was wrong out of him, but all he said was Han. She didn’t know what the French king did to him, but she was going to find out. 

When she awoke in the morning she found Ben’s side of the bed empty. Feeling worried she hurriedly and dressed. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she found Maz at her door. “Maz, you scared me.” 

“His majesty, Han as requested an audience with you.” 

“Thank you, Maz.” 

.............

Han, tranced his hand over the fine silk of the throne chair. It was so strange to think, that such a heavy burden would soon fall upon the young Rey’s shoulders. 

“You know it’s not polite to touch something that’s not yours.” 

Han turned around smirking to found the small child glaring at him. “My apologies, my young prince.” 

“Don't patronize me. What do you want!” 

“I want your servant, Ben.” 

Rey felt her anger swell. “You can’t have him! He’s mine, not yours.” 

Han felt his left eye twitch. “What right do you have to say he’s yours. Your grandfather bought him, that might as well be slavery.” 

Rey clenched her fists at that. “Well, what right do you have to him!” 

“That’s none of your concern.” 

“It is, what did you do to Ben! He came to me last night very upset.” 

“So he didn’t tell you? I guess you’re not as important to Ben, as I thought.” 

Han’s words felt a knife through the heart. “He will tell me, when he’s ready to tell me.” Rey felt herself flinch him he started to come closer to her. 

“Maybe, he won’t ever tell you.” Han pushed a lock of hair out of Rey’s face causing her to stutter. “Maybe, he doesn’t love you, as much as you love him.” 

Rey felt her body freeze at those words. “What are you talking about? I don’t love Ben.” She swallowed the lump in her throat. Rey tried to get away from Han, but he grabbed her hand. 

“People from your country must really be blind, not to realize that their young prince is actually a woman.” 

Rey panicked trying to break free from Hans grip. “I’m not a woman.” 

Han just laughed. “Oh please, there’s no way you are a man. Look at these hands. You can even tell a persons gender from their wrist.” 

Rey finally broke free from his grip. She ran to the door about ready to escape, but stopped at Han’s next words. 

“It really would be a shame if your little secret would came out. All your grandfathers work would be in vein.” 

“You wouldn’t.” 

“Don’t test me, my dear. Give me Ben and your secret will be safe.” 

“You really are willing to go this low. Blackmailing a child for another child.” 

Han nodded in agreement. “I will do anything to get Ben. Even if it means selling my soul to the devil himself.” 

................

Han smirked hearing to door behind him being slammed shut. He was finally here, Han turned around to find his fuming son. Before he could get any words out, Ben slammed him against the wall, pinning him in place but squeezing his neck. “I should kill you.” Ben growled squeezing his neck tighter. 

Han gaged for breath huffing for breath when Ben finally released him. “What do you want? Are you trying to get me to hate you. I won’t let you damage Rey or Kenobi’s name.” 

“All I want is you my son.” Han tried to reach his hand out towards him, but Ben pushed it away.

“You’re not my father and never will be. I want you to leave and never come back.” 

“I can’t do that. If I leave your prince’s secret will be released to the pubic.” 

“You wouldn’t.” 

“I would, come with me and I won’t tell.”

“Why would I go with someone who’s blackmailing me. No one would believe you.” 

“Maybe, you are right, but I have a proposition for you that you can’t refuse.” Ben raised a brow at that. “Like, what?” 

.............. 

Rey nearly dropped her glass of wine at the dinning table when she heard her grandfathers announcement. She quickly turned to Ben hoping to find, what was said, was not true. She felt her heart shatter at his pained expression. He was leaving. Feeling her stomach turn to knots she stood running out of the dinning hall towards the nearest bathroom. 

..............

Rey sobbed clinging to her pillow, the one the smelled of Ben from sleeping with her last night. She sobbed even harder burying her face into her pillow. Ben was leaving, she went stiff when her door opened and shut. 

“Rey,” 

“Go away Ben.”

“Rey,” Ben didn’t listen as he got closer. 

“I said go away!” Rey screamed grabbing her candle stick and throwing it at him. 

Han dodged the flying object, before Rey could protest he grabbed her by the shoulders pulling her into his embrace. “Let me go!” She kicked and screamed trying to break free with no luck. “I hate you, I hate you.” She sobbed digging her nails into his arms. “You lied to me, you said you would never leave me again.” 

“I know, I know.” Ben spoke in hush tones, running his fingers through her locks. “I don’t want to leave you, but I have to.” Ben finally released her when she calmed down. 

“But, why.” She wiped her tears. 

Ben took a seat with her on the bed. “I had no choice.” 

“Did Han blackmail you?” 

Ben nodded. 

Rey clenched her fist, digging her nails into her palms. “That bastard.” 

“But, he also offered me something I couldn’t refuse.” 

“Like, what?” 

“His crown, and with his crown I could marry you.” 

Rey eyes went wide. “Marry me?” 

Ben nodded, “I’m tired of hiding what we have. I love you and I want the whole world to see it.” 

Rey felt her eyes swell with tears, attacking Ben with her embrace and kisses.

Ben smiled resting his hand on her back. “It might take a while.” 

“I don’t care, I’m just so happy. I’ll finally be your wife.” 

“I’ll be leaving tomorrow.” Rey felt her heart sink at that. “I have one request before my departure.” 

“Anything.” 

“Let me make love to you, slowly. I want to cherish it.” 

Rey blushed, but nodded in agreement as she pulled her nightshirt off. 

“Thank you,” he spoke as he laid her down pinning her with his body. 

“Ben,” Rey whimpered as she felt Ben kiss and suck every part of her exposed skin. “Ben, please.” Rey begged as she tugged on his shirt. 

Ben nodded stripping himself bare for her as he sealed their lips into a tender kiss. Rey shivered feeling his aching sex against her. She widened her legs to give him better access. She sighed in relief feeling him as sank in. 

Ben let out a painful groan digging his fingers into her hips. “Fuck, you’re so tight.” 

“Ben,” she moaned feeling as he rolled his hips pulling in and out of her hot tight, flesh slowly. She clung to him for dear life, begging him for something he wouldn’t give. “Please, please.” She sobbed as she tried to meet his thrusts. She called out in protest when he held her thighs forcing her to still. 

“Patience, my love. You’ll get what you want soon enough.” 

As if to torture her even more he slowed his thrusts even more and plopped her nipple into his mouth and began sucking. “Ben.”

“Cum for me sweetheart and I’ll give you, what you need.” He rolled and tugged at her nipple with his teeth. 

“Ben,” she finally lost it when Ben bit her nipple. 

Ben smirked feeling her wetness cover his cock. “Good girl.” 

“Ben!” She screamed in ecstasy when he grabbed her ass as he began to push into her hard and deep. 

“That’s it, that’s it. Take my cock like a good girl.” 

Feeling bold she began to meet his thrusts. Ben gritted his teeth feeling himself getting closer to his release. Ben called out in pleasure feeling Rey massaging his balls causing him to release his seed into her await womb. 

Ben panted holding Rey close as he catches his breath. He finally pulled out wrapping there naked bodies in the blankets. Ben pulled her close. “Fuck, I’m going to miss this.” 

Rey giggled snuggling closer to him, “me, too.”


	18. Goodbye

Kenobi clenched his fist in rage as he watched his closest friend and ally take his favorite servant away. Why did Han have to do this? He looked to his side finding his previous granddaughter almost in tears. He looked to find Ben putting his small sack on the carriage about ready to aboard, when Rey’s cry and running to him stopped him.

“Ben,” Rey sobbed as she embraced him not wanting to let go. “I know you said you have to go, but... Please stay, I need you. Maybe we can find away without...” 

Ben placed his finger against her lip silencing her. “You know I want to stay, but we both know I can’t. I know it’s hard, but I’m doing this for the best of us.” 

Kenobi raised a brow watching as the young Solo push a strand of his granddaughter’s hair behind her ear and whispering something into her ear, so no one, but her could hear. 

Rey nodded relaxing at Ben’s words of promise and love for her, but that was short lived. She felt her body give out as she watched the man she loved leave her again.

Ben trembled hearing Rey’s sobs and cry’s for him. It took all his self control not to stop this carriage and run to her, but. He clenched willing himself to ignore the cries. He was doing this for her, for them. 

Rey had no idea how long she laid in the dirt crying for her love. Seconds, minutes, hours? She tried desperately to move, but her body wouldn’t allow it. It was her body gave up on her. She didn’t feel herself move until one of the servants was forced to pick her up with her grandfathers orders. She trembled being placed onto her bed her room now feeling empty without Ben. “Ben!” She weld for him crying into the pillows the smelled like him. She knew he had to leave, but why did it hurt so much. 

Ben hovered over the boat railing his stomach clenching as he lost his meal for the 3rd time today. Han chuckled patting his poor son’s back. “I got sick on my first boat ride too.” 

Ben glared at him throwing up yet again.

Kenobi paced back and forth in his study waiting for any news form Maz. Ben had left about a week ago and it effected Rey worse than he thought it would. She was so sick, she couldn’t eat, stand, and kept throwing up. Lord she was even sicker than last time Ben left. Why was Ben so selfish? His granddaughter needed him and he left her.

Kenobi was kicked out his thoughts with Maz entering the room. “Any good news?” 

“I was able to get her to eat some biscuits, but I don’t know if it will stay down. She still have quite a high fever.” 

Kenobi sank into his chair. “Will she ever get better?” 

“Only time will tell.”


	19. The Royal Life

Ben felt his stomach twist into knots as the castle came to view. He knew he had to do this, but why did it feel so wrong. Ben stepped out of the carriage going to the back to grab their belonging. 

“I wouldn’t do that.” 

Ben stopped, his hands just inches from the bags. “What do you mean?” 

Han sighed in annoyance. “It’s not in your place to carry the bags. You’re the prince of France now.” 

“But,” Ben was silenced at Han’s stare. 

Han smiled resting his hands on Ben’s back. “Came my son, let me show you what will be yours someday.” 

Ben bit the inside of his cheek being led away from the carriage and the old man unloading it. 

.............

Ben’s mouth parted in amazement as he marveled the castle. This place was at least twice the size of Kenobi’s castle and three times as fancy. 

“Breath taking, isn’t it. His castle as been in our family for six generations and it just gets bigger and more beautiful over time.” 

Ben turned to look at Han in astonishment. “Is this all of it?” 

“My goodness, or course not boy. We have the gardens, an arena, a tower, and a summer castle.” 

...............

Kenobi poked at his hard boiled egg not feeling much like eating breakfast. It’s been almost two weeks and his beloved granddaughter was still ill in bed. He thought about getting a doctor, but what would he tell them. “Oh the prince is sick, oh by the way he’s a girl, please don’t tell.” Yeah that wouldn’t work. Max examined her, but still couldn’t find what was wrong. Rey being so sick like this was causing his court to talk about death, but he put a stop to it. He wouldn’t lose his grandchild like how he lost his son and his bride. 

“Good morning grandfather” 

“Morning” Kenobi froze looking up from his egg to find Rey taking a seat a the dining room table. 

“Where can I get some breakfast around here, I’m starving.” 

Kenobi tumbled out of his seat running to Rey, pulling her into a tight embrace. “You’re alright.” 

“Of course I am.” 

Kenobi trembled, “You were really sick. I thought I was going to lose you.” 

Rey smiled running her fingers through his gray locks. “I was, but I’m better now. You don’t need to worry, I won’t ever leave you grandfather.” 

That just caused Kenobi to hold her tighter and sob loudly. 

................

Ben felt dizzy watching all the bright lights, the food, decorations, and the people talking and dancing. It was all so much, so overwhelming. He’s been in France for a week now and it was just endless parties. Han just threw party after party, it never ends. The sound of a clicking glass silenced everyone. Ben turned to find Han standing with his glass of wine in hand. “I would like to make an announcement.” Ben felt a lump form in his throat. “You’ve all known the my fair queen Quira has long passed and left me no heir. Well after years and years of trying to find an heir and found one in young Ben a distant cousin of mine.” 

Cousin? Of course he would say that. A child from an affair would be quite the scandal. “I would also like to adopt him as my son.” He smiled staring at Ben. “Please stand my son.” Ben did feeling uncomfortable with everyone staring at him. “Here’s to you Ben.” Everyone cheered taking a drink of their wine expect for Ben. 

.................

Ben panted for breath leaning his body against the wall as he tried to calm his nerves and queasy stomach. After the announcement everyone came to him. Men wanting to know about him and his future plans as king and woman wanting to dance and flirt hoping to stand a chance. He hated it, he wanted it to end. He was kicked out of his trance with the sound of glass breaking. He looked to find a young maid of around 13 trying desperately to clean the vase she broken. “Are you okay?” 

She looked up to him, her face of horror. “I’m so sorry,” she panicked picking up the pieces rapidly. “Please don’t send me away your highness I need this job.” She was sobbing now. 

Ben got to his knees.”why would I send you away.” He grabbed her hand forcing her to stop. “Easy, you’ll hurt yourself like that.” Ben began helping her picking up the pieces much to the young girls dismay. “What’s your name.”

“Rose.” 

Ben smiled helping the girl up. “Well Rose it’s nice to meet you.” Before he could shake hands with her. A yell from Han stopped him. 

“What are you doing Ben?” 

“I was just talking to miss Rose.” 

Rose panicked falling onto her hands and knees. “I’m sorry your highness.” Her voiced trembled in fear. “I didn’t mean to break the vase. Please don’t fire me.” 

Han just glared at her. “I’ll deal with you later.” He grabbed his sons arm dragging him away from the scene. 

Ben just looked around confused about ready to ask what that was about, but Han’s glare silenced him. “We don’t talk to servants Ben.” 

“But,” 

“No but’s, we don’t talk To their kind ” 

Ben clenched his fist watching Han walk off. Their kind? He gritted his teeth. He was their kind!


	20. Royal Life Part 2

Ben sighed watching as the flame on the candle began to flicker. He groaned in announce pushing the silk bedding off him. He stood up putting on his boots and grabbing the candle stick. How could he sleep? The bed was too fine for him, even Rey’s bed wasn’t this fine. Being as quietly as possible he began roaming the castle halls, coming to a stop at a stain glass window. He couldn’t help, but marvel at the colors and at the beauty of a young woman on the window.He felt himself being draw to her for some reason. 

“Beautiful, isn’t she.” 

Ben nearly jumped out of his skin at Han next to him. “Geez, you scared me.” 

Han smiled resting a hand on Ben’s shoulder. “Couldn’t sleep, I see.” 

Ben nodded, looking back to the window. “Who was she?” 

“She’s Joan of Arc.” 

“Who was she?” 

Han looked as if someone slapped him in the face. “You don’t know about her?” 

Ben shook his head. 

Han looked to be hurt. “She’s the one who saved and lead the French in the 100 year war.” Han clenched his fist, “she was a martyr, it was the English that killed her.” 

After Han told him all this Ben wanted to know more, so Han lead him to his study. Pulling books off the shelf about the war. Ben just grabbed the books devouring the knowledge. 

“I didn’t know you could read?” 

Ben turned to the next page. “I didn’t, but Rey taught me how.” 

“Your Rey really is remarkable. Most royals wouldn’t teach a servant how to read.” 

“Yeah, she really is.” Ben felt his chest ache at the thought of Rey. 

“You miss her don’t you.” 

Ben nodded, his fingers trancing a picture of Joan in the book. 

“You know, Your Rey is a lot like Joan. Two woman dressed as men trying to do what’s best. Joan protecting France and Rey trying to please her grandfather. It really is a shame that these woman have such heavy burdens on them. We can’t change Joan’s fate, but maybe we can change Rey's.” 

...............

“Rey, please let go of the shirt. We don’t have time for this. Your grandfather is waiting for you.” Maz tried to tug the shirt off Rey, but Rey just clung to it tighter. Pushing Maz’s hands away. 

“I can dress myself Maz.” 

“But,” 

“I can dress myself, Now leave!” 

Maz pulled back her lip trembling. 

“Wait Maz, I’m sorry.” 

“No, it’s fine. If you want to dress yourself that’s fine.” Max then left shutting the door behind her. 

................

Kenobi couldn’t help but notice Rey at the meeting. Well how she acted. She seemed nervous and a little distant. When ever he or the nobles asked her a question they had to repeat it because she wasn’t paying attention. This wasn’t like her. After the meeting Kenobi pulled her to the side. “Is everything alright.” 

“Everything is fine grandfather. Why do you ask?” 

“Well you seem a little off. Are you sure everything is fine. You know if there’s something wrong you can tell me.” 

Rey bit her lip. “Grandfather I...” her lip tremble, “I’m just tried.” She forced a smile leaving the room. 

..............

Ben took a bite of his bacon and sausage groaning at the meaty and fatty taste.He’s been in France for about five months now. Seeing all the land and learning all the ropes of being future king. It was a lot of work and not what it’s cracked up to be. He missed the simple life of being a servant, but most of all he missed Rey. He missed her smile, her laugh, the smell of her hair.... But he grinned taking another bite of his meal. There was one perk at being royal, he could eat all he wanted. 

A tapping on the door interrupted their meal. A small man walked in with a letter. “Forgive me sir, but a letter from England as arrived for young Ben.” 

Ben wiped his hands and face on the napkin and grabbed the letter. He opened it and began to read. 

“Who is it from?” 

“Maz...” Ben continued to read until he dropped the letter his face looked as those he seen a ghost. 

“What is it?” Han panicked. 

“I....”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliff hanger


	21. Royally Screwed

“What is it?” Han began to panic at the sight of Ben’s face. Han gasped watching his son shot up running out of the dinning room. 

“Ben,” Han stood and began chancing after him. Han huffed for breath when he finally caught up to him in his room. After a breather Han looked to find Ben throwing clothes into a bag. “Where are you going?” 

“I have to go.” 

Han grabbed Ben the shoulders forcing him to face him and stop what he was doing. “Ben what is going on?” For the first time Han witnessed his son start to cry. “Ben,” Han eyes widened feeling his son wrapping his arms around his body sobbing into his shoulder. Nervously Han began running soothing circles over Ben’s back, trying to calm him. His was trembling, but why? “What happened son, you can tell me.” 

Ben bit his lip. “I have to go back. Rey needs me. Rey she’s...” he swallowed the lump in his throat. “She’s with child, my child.” 

............... 

Rey groaned in annoyance trying to sit up for the third time. Placing her hands on the nightstand she forced herself up. She looked down to her swollen feet then towards her stomach. She bit her lip placing a hand on her 5 month pregnant stomach. She was starting to show quite a bit now. How was she going to hide this? The first few months were easy since she was so skinny and always wore loose fitting closes, but now. She knew she should tell someone, but. Maz would be angry, her grandfather would make her get rid of it, and Ben was all the way in France. 

Rey stood up her vision nearly blacking. She clenched to her dresser trying not to lose her balance on her wobbly legs. After a good solid minute or two she was able to move and dress herself. When Ben left she had no idea she was pregnant, she didn’t find out until many weeks of sickness and no period.

She desperately wanted to write to him and tell him, but she could risk that. She knew Ben, if she told him he would forget everything and run to her side. She couldn’t risk his throne and there future together on this baby. She will tell him, but only after his training is over. 

Rey huffed for breath as she took one step at a time on the long stairway. She wiped the sweat off her brow when she finally got to the last step. She never had issues with stairs, but suddenly she was pregnant and now she did. She knew she should eat something, but the thought of food made her stomach turn. Besides, she was late for what her grandfather wanted to show her. 

Rey raised a brow when she entered the throne room to find her grandfather with a whole bunch of nobles and knights. “What’s going on?” 

“Rey,” her grandfather gleamed with pride. “Come, take a seat.” 

Rey did trying to be careful so no one would notice her stomach. “So what’s going on?” 

Kenobi smiled, “We’re trying to find you a Knight.” 

“I already have a Knight, Ben.” 

Kenobi frowned at that. “He was your knight. We need to find you a new one.” 

Rey felt her anger start to spike. “I don’t want a new knight. Ben is my knight, no one else!” 

“Well he’s never coming back!” 

Rey stood up gritting her teeth. “He is, he promised me.” 

“Where are you going?” 

“Anywhere, but here.” 

“Rey, get back here.” Kenobi yelled. 

Rey was just feet away from the door when she started to feel dizzy again. She tried to brace on something, but fell anyway, losing consciousness. 

“Rey!” Kenobi tried to get her, but all the nobles and knights were blocking his way. He watched as Poe came to her touching her head. 

“He’s burning up.” Poe panicked. 

Kenobi watched in horror as Poe pulled Rey’s shirt out of her pants. Before he could get a chance to protest, her shirt was ripped open. 

“Oh, my god. Rey is fat and has man boobs.” 

Kenobi felt his crashing before him. 

“Poe, you idiot. Those are not man boobs, they’re woman. Rey is a woman.” 

“Woman?” Poe questioned. 

Kenobi was finally able to push the nobles out of his way and ran to Rey’s side, picking her up. Some men tried to get close to him, but his glare and voice froze them in place. “Stay back, if anyone gets near us, I’ll have your head.” Kenobi I then ran carrying her to her room. 

Kenobi sat watching as Maz and a doctor sworn to secrecy examined Rey. “How is she?” He said grabbing to doctor’s arm. 

“She’s fine, her and the baby.” 

“Baby?” 

“Yes, luckily she didn’t harm the baby when she fell.” 

After the doctor left leaving Kenobi and Maz. Kenobi turned to Maz staring at her with so much anger. “Did you know about this?” 

Maz bit her lip and finally spoke after so much silence. “No sir, I didn’t.” 

Kenobi clenched his fist into the chair’s arm. “Do you know who the father is?” 

Maz sighed, and for the first time in her life, she lied. 

.........

Later that night when everyone was in bed she came to one of the couch men handing him a letter. “Please give this to Ben Solo, he is needed.” She handed him a bag of money watching as he left. “Please make it on time.” 

..............

Ben bit his lip as he watched the castle come into view. “Rey, I’m coming.”


	22. Bastard

Kenobi clenched to his chair feeling his whole world fall apart. His council were all yelling and screaming at him. Pointing out that he was a liar and a terrible grandfather for doing this to his granddaughter. Maybe he was a terrible grandfather for doing this to Rey. Fourteen years of lies by having her be something she wasn’t. It was at that moment when one of the men said that his beloved granddaughter was a whore, that he finally stood up, his anger starting to boil. “You can hate me, insult me, take my kingdom from me, but don't you dare insult my granddaughter!” 

Ben jumped out of the carriage, not even bothering with the bags. He just kept running, not stopping until he got to her door. He was stopped by two guards. “Who are you?” They questioned me. 

“I am Ben Solo, Rey’s Knight.” He tried to open the door, but was stopped. 

“No one is aloud in this room except Maz and his highnesses.” 

Not caring what they said he pushed them grabbing the door and pushing it open. He ran inside, his eyes swelling with tears at the sight of his sleeping princess. Just feet away when he was tackled to the ground. “I have to see her!” Ben began to sob trying to break free from there grip. “Rey, Rey!” He yelled slowly being dragged out. 

Rey opened her eyes, her body being very weak she could barely move. 

“Rey!” 

Rey gasped, the sound of her name fully waking her up. She looked to find Ben, her Ben being dragged out. “Wait,” 

The men stopped looking to their prince, well princess. 

“Let him go, he has my permission to enter my chambers.” 

“But, your highnesses.” 

“That’s an order.” 

They finally let go of Ben as he scrambled to her side. He grabbed her face his eyes swelling with tears as he pulled her into a kiss. “Rey,” he finally pulled away. Feeling his heart sink at the sight of her rounded stomach. He placed his palm onto her stomach and began caressing it. This was all his fault. He felt himself stiffen as he watched tears slide down Rey’s cheeks. “Rey,” 

“I’m sorry, I should of told you, but I...” 

Ben felt as if he was punched in the gut. This was his doing and yet she was apologizing. “Don’t,” he placed his forehead against her. “This isn’t your fault, this is mine. I should have known.” 

“Grandfather said you weren’t coming back.” 

“Well that’s a lie. I’ll always come for you Rey.” He placed his other hand on her cheeks. “I should have never left you in the first place.” 

Rey, smiled snuggling into the warmth of his hand. “You came back, that’s all that matters.”

.............

Ben smiled, wrapping his arms tighter around her waist as he listened to her steady breathing. He touched her stomach again feeling the light flutters of their babies movement. Their baby? He couldn’t help, but smile at that. Yes the thought of being a father scared him, but the thought of something so small made by them swelled his heart with so much happiness. 

Ben panicked watching as the door began to open. He tried to get loose from Rey, but she grabbed his hand pulling him closer. He finally felt his pounding heart calm slightly at the sight of Maz. But was short lived when she glared at him, slamming the tray of food down onto the desk causing Rey to wake up. 

“Maz,” Rey pulled pulled away from Ben sitting up on her pillows. 

“I see Daddy has finally came back.” She grumbled placing the tray onto the bed. 

Ben felt his heart sink. “Maz, I...” 

“Don’t say anything. I almost lost my job covering for your ass. How could you do this Ben? How could you be so irresponsible? Rey is now pregnant because of you? She’s only fourteen, Ben! How does it feel to be the father to a bastard child?” 

It was the sound of Rey’s cries that stopped Maz from talking. “Maz, I’m sorry I didn’t.” 

Man wrapped her arms around her, trying to calm her. “Shh, it’s alright dear.

“This is my fault, Maz. Please don’t blame Ben.” 

“Don’t say that Rey. It was my fault, I should of used protection or pulled out.” 

“But, I was the one who encouraged it.” 

Maz felt her heart sink seeing Rey and Ben crying like the two idiots they were. “Don’t blame yourself. This is actually my fault.” 

“How is this your fault. You’re not the one who made this baby.” Ben and Rey said at the same time. 

Ben and Rey were the closest things to children for her and as their mother she should of taught them better. “I should of taught you better about the consequences, I should of taught you what sex was and not have you two figure it out together. I guess I just hoped I wouldn’t have to worry about it, but I was wrong. Can you ever forgive me.” 

Ben an Rey pulled Maz into a hug. “There’s nothing to forgive.” 

Maz, smiled wiping Rey’s tears. “Stop that crying child. You have a baby to feed.” 

Rey looked disgusted at the now cold oatmeal. “But, I don’t want oatmeal.” 

Maz and Ben both chuckled. She really was a child. 

........... 

“Maz, how is...” Kenobi came a sudden halt. “Ben?” He stared at Ben as he held his granddaughter, lovingly caressing her stomach. It was almost like. Kenobi froze suddenly his anger starting to swell. “You!” Everything made sense now. “You!” He screamed as he lunge for Ben grabbing him by the neck. “I trusted you! You got my granddaughter pregnant you bastard!”


	23. Kenobi

“You got my granddaughter Pregnant, you bastard!” Kenobi screamed clenching the young mans neck. 

“Kenobi,” Ben gaged for air trying to push to old mans hands off of him. 

“Grandfather let him go.” Rey sobbed trying to pull her grandfather off him, but with no luck. 

“Rey,” Maz forced her off her grandfather. “Don’t get involved child. You’ll hurt yourself. This is between your grandfather and Ben.” 

Ben panted feeling his eyes began to roll into the back of his head when. He gasped for breath clenching his neck as he sat up. He felt such relief surged through him as he watch Han holding back a very angry Kenobi. 

“Let me go! I have to kill him!” 

Han rolled his eyes. “Do you really want to cause your great grandchild to be fatherless? Besides take a look.” 

Kenobi turned his head, his heart sinking at Rey sobbing into Maz’s embracing. 

“Do you really want to upset your granddaughter even more.” 

Kenobi’s body sagged to the ground, when Han finally let go of him. 

Rey pulled away from Maz, jumping into Ben’s arms. “Ben!” Ben clung to her listening her cries. “It’s okay sweetheart.” He whispered running soothing touches on her back. 

Han got onto his knees looking at Kenobi with kindness, as he placed a hand onto his shoulder. “Now that you’ve calm down, do you want to talk about this as mature adults.” 

............

Kenobi felt his stomach turn with disgust seeing his Rey and the bastard hands interlocking. He didn’t like this, but he clenched his fist forcing himself to calm. “When did this happen? And how long as it been going on?” 

Rey bit her lip squeezing Ben’s hand tighter. “It’s kind of hard to explain. I guess it’s kind of always been there, our attraction. It started as little touches, until he got more intense. We didn’t understand quite was going on. All these unknown feelings and desires.” 

“So you’re saying you got pregnant because of sexual curiosity.” 

Rey blushed at her grandfathers words. “No, well kind of, but there’s more to it grandfather. I love Ben, grandfather. I always have.” 

It was quiet for a while. Ben let go Rey’s hand walking towards Kenobi. He fell to his hands and knees. “I’m sorry I got Rey pregnant. I didn’t know she was pregnant, but I have no excuse I shouldn’t have left her. I shouldn’t have laid with her in the first place. I can’t change the past, but I can the future. Please let me marry Rey, let me be the father of my child. Please, I’ll do anything, I... I love your granddaughter. I have royal blood Kenobi, I can take care of her and the kingdom.”

................

Kenobi felt his heart soften for second, but soon it was fueled with rage. He trusted this boy with everything and he went behind his back and took his granddaughters virtue, her innocence. It wouldn’t matter if he married her she would always be known as the whore queen. The queen that opened her legs for a servant! “Guards,” the two men guarding the door walked in. 

“Kenobi?” Ben’s lip trembled as he looked up as his mentor. 

Kenobi bit his lip staring the boy in front of him feeling guilt for what he was going to say. “Take this man to the prison.” 

“Kenobi!” Ben panicked trying to break out of the men’s grip. “Why,” he questioned. “What am I charged with?” 

“The rape of my granddaughter.” 

“Ben!” Rey screamed watching the man she loved being dragged out of her room. She tried to run to him, but was grabbed but her grandfather. She turned to her grandfather and slapped him. “Why did you do that! You know Ben never raped me!” 

“I did it to protect you and your honor. I won’t let you be known as the whore queen.” 

“My honor!” Rey spat “Don’t give me that, Ben was trying to do the right thing and marry me. You’re not protecting me, you’re protecting yourself!” 

Han glared at Kenobi. He couldn’t do anything for his son, since he wasn’t in his kingdom, but... “If you dare lay a hand on my son it will be war.” 

Kenobi just laughed. “Don’t worry he’ll be treated quite well. I’ll even give him visiting rights so he can see Rey and his child, but supervised. We don’t need another baby out of wedlock.” 

Han gritted his teeth. “Oh, how generous.” 

Rey gritted her teeth. “I never got mad or angry at you for forcing me to be a man, never got angry for the lies, but...” Rey eyes swelled with tears. “This is something I can never forgive. I hate you grandfather and I promise you when I become queen the whole country will know of your deeds.” 

“Maz, I want you to lock her in her room.” 

“But,” 

“Do it.” 

Maz nodded, putting the key into the door. “I’m sorry child.” 

Once the door was locked he turned to Han. “Maz, I want you to lead Han out. We don’t need him causing trouble.” 

“Yes, sir”  
..............

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes Kenobi is a stinker, but you need to understand his point of view too. He just wants to protect Rey.


	24. Farewell

Ben sighed, turning on his bed. No matter how much he tried he couldn’t sleep. It wasn’t because the prison bed was uncomfortable. It was actually quite nice, actually the whole room was nice. Full of art, furs, and tapestries. He couldn’t sleep because it was the fact he was in a prison. He clenched his fist, it angered him to think he would be here while Rey and their baby would have a life without him. His baby growing up without his father, he didn’t want that for his kid. A strange tapping took him away from his train of thought as he sat up. “Hello,” he laid back down, he must be going crazy. He sat up again it was that sound again, but louder. He stood up walking towards his bars. 

Ben stood there in shock as the door opened, his father smiling at him spinning a keys on his finger. “Han,” 

“No time for that son. We got to get out of here.” Han grabbed his son’s hand leading him out of his prison. 

“Han, what’s going on?” Ben asked being lead through the hall of tunnels. “How did you get the keys?” 

Han grinned turning to a corner towards the stairs. They were almost free. “I bribed the guards.” 

.......... 

Ben came to a sudden halt when they reached the carriage. His father was throwing the bags onto the carriage. “Come on give me a hand. If we hurry they won’t notice our absents until we’re almost out of this damn country.” 

“Where’s Rey?” That put his fathers movements to a halt. “Ben...” he sounded as if pained. “You know we can’t take her with us. She’s seven months pregnant she couldn’t handle the trip and... if we took her we would cause a war and France can’t afford that.” 

“Now, come on.” Han grabbed his son’s hand about ready to pull him into the carriage, but his hand was empty. “Ben,” 

“I can’t go with you.” Ben bit his lip. “I can’t leave the woman I love or my child.” 

Han placed his hand on his son’s shoulder. It pained him to hear those words, but it also made him proud. His son was the man he could never be, giving up riches and power for love. “What will you do?” 

“I don’t know, but I will get Rey out of this hell hole. I’ll take her to the country and we’ll raise our baby together.” His eyes widened when Han pulled out a small bag placing it into his palm. “It’s not much, but it should be enough for you to get started.” 

Han gasped feeling his son pulling him into an embrace for the first time. “Thank you... Father.” Han bit his lip his eyes swelling with tears at his sons words. This was the first time his boy has a knowledge him as a father and it was only now after they were a parting. “Take care of her, son.” “I will.” 

Ben clenched the bag of money in his hand watching as his father drove away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry for the short chapter


	25. Consummate

Ben walked through the dark halls trying to be as silent as possible. He took a deep breath reaching the corner to Rey’s room. He peaked through the corner raising his brow when he saw the guards, not awake, but fast asleep. He nearly jumped when Rey’s bedroom door opened. He watched as Maz and a cloaked figure came out. 

“What’s going on, Maz.” “Shush, child. Do you want the guards to wake.” Rey looked to find all the men fast asleep. “What did you do to them?” Maz just smirked, “I drugged their meals.” She grabbed Rey’s hands. “Come on, we’re getting you and Ben out of here.” Before they could take a step, Ben came out of the corner. 

“Ben!” Rey ran into his arms kissing his cheeks, his chin, his lips. “I said be quiet.” Maz grumbled. Rey smiled feeling Ben stroke her cheeks. “How did you escape?” 

“Han baled me out.” Rey sighed in Relief rubbing her face onto his shirt. “I’m glad.” 

Maz let out a groan. “You can tell each other how much you love each other later, but now. We need to get you out of here, before sunrise.” 

Ben Ben this knee lifting his hand, feeling Rey foot make contact with his palm as he helped her onto the horse. After Rey was settled he climbed up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. “How can we repay you?” 

Maz just smiled. “Live happily.” 

“Thank you, Maz.” Maz watched as the two lovers ride into the sunrise. “Goodbye.” 

.................

The sound of glass shattering and yelling was all that could be heard in the kings study. As he yelled at his lead maid. “Why did you do this Maz?” “I wasn’t going to let Rey be unhappy. She needs him, they need each other.” Kenobi clenched his fist. “ready my horse.” “Why,” “I’m going to find them and drag them home and you are going to help me.” He reached for Maz delicate hand, but was met instead with a slap on the wrist.

“I’m not going anywhere with you. I’m not going to separate a happy couple, besides I don’t even know where they are. Fire me, torture me, kill me, I don’t care. I will not help you!”

........

Rey forced a smile looking around the worn down home, very sworn down home. “I know it’s not much, but it’s all I could....” Rey silenced him with a kiss. “It’s perfect.” She began to gather the sticks that were left in the home heading towards the fireplace. “Rey you shouldn’t be moving so much in your condition.” 

Rey just giggled sitting down throwing the wood into the fire place. “I’m fine, Ben. It’s good for me and the baby to move around.” 

Ben took a seat next to Rey watching as she scraped two rocks together causing a spark. “Who said that?” “Maz,” Rey grinned in triumph when the wood lit.” 

Ben chuckled at how how happy she was at she lit a fire. He caressed her cheek. “My over achiever. “ he leaned forward sealing their hips into a tender kiss. Groaning as he felt Rey play with his hair. He pulled away to find the lust forming her eyes. “Ben,” she whispered huskily, licking her lips.

Ben hurried and looked away, feeling his pants become tighter, knowing what she wanted. “We shouldn’t.” “Why, not.” She groaned reaching for his shirt untucking it from his pants. “It will hurt the baby.” 

Rey couldn’t help but laugh at that already undressing herself. “What’s so funny.” Rey smiled pulling the last of her clothes off. She reached for Ben’s hand placing it on her stomach. “It won’t hurt the baby.” 

Ben felt a lump form in his throat trying not to look at his loves naked body. “How do you know.” 

“Because we were having passionate sex while I was pregnant. We just didn’t know. I also have faith. Besides....” she grinned wickedly as she removed his stiff cock from his pants. Ben let out a groan feeling Rey’s tongue make a long stride against his cock. “We just got married, I want to consummate our marriage.” Ben called out, grabbing her hair as she opened her mouth and began sucking.

“Fuck, fuck.” Ben panted and cursed rey’s Wicked mouth doing things to him. He clenched her hair tighter feeling her pop off his cock going to his aching balls, kissing and sucking on them lovingly. “Your so hard,” she pure her fingers grazing the leaking tip. “It looks painful.” Ben whimpered feeling her let go of his balls he tried to reach of her, but she scooted away shaking her ass at him purposely. He watching as she got on on her back spreading her thighs apart so he could see her dripping sex. She grinned feeling his eyes on her. Sneaking a hand under to play with herself to stroke the burning fire. She moaned parting her folds for Ben’s glaze. “Ben, I’m so wet.” She pushed a finger into her pussy feeling it clench. “It’s so tight Ben.” She looked up to find him stroking himself to her pleasure. She moved her fingers inside moaning his name as she did so. “It feels so good, but...” she bent her finger., but I need more. “Please Ben, I need your cock.” That’s all it took. Rey called out in protest when he grabbed her hand removing her finger from her heat, placing it into his mouth as he began to suck.

Rey squealed when flipped her over onto her hands and knees. He grabbed her ass parting his folds as he aligned his cock against her sex, slowly pushing in. “Fuck,” Ben moaned when he was finally all the way inside. “You’re just as tight as I remember.” “Don’t stop,” Rey wiggled her hips trying to get him closer. “Don’t hold back.” 

Rey moaned clenching the dirty fur from under her feeling Ben slid in and out of her in a punishing pace. She called out feeling his lips on her neck as he push deeper into her. The sound of their sweaty bodies slapping together, moaning, and the crackle of the burning fire were the only sounds. 

“Rey, I think I’m Going to.” His nails dug into her hips. Rolling his hips, pulling half way out just to thrust harder and deeper. 

“I said don’t hold back.” She panted sweating dragging down her forehead as the heat from the fire and their love making got to her. “Please,”

He reached below and began to play with her citrous. Cursing as he felt her become tighter and tighter around his cock. Fuck, he couldn’t hold on for much longer. “Fuck,” 

Rey called out feeling his warm seed enter into her body the feeling of it causing her own orgasm. Before her arms could give out Ben pulled out gently turning her around so she could lay down. Rey panted resting on her back as she looked at the cracked ceiling. Ben sighed laying next to her as he touched her stomach lovingly. She turned her head to find him smiling. “I love you.” “I love you too.” They held each other that night, sleeping on the fur rug, the fire next to them slowly dying out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Their will be one more chapter after this. Kind of to show what happens afterward.


	26. End

Kenobi pulled on the railing of his horse causing it to stop. He looked to the small home in front of him. He climbed of his horse walking towards the home. For the past fours he looked for his beloved granddaughter with no luck, but he was hoping that luck had changed. A village woman told him that there was a young family here. He stopped hearing a squeal from the trees. He looked up to find a little girl up a tree. He couldn’t get a good look at her with all the branches in the way. “Hello, there.” He called to her. 

“I’m not suppose to talk to strangers.” 

Kenobi chuckled at that. She was quite smart. “But, I’m no stranger. I know your parents.” 

“You know my mommy and daddy?” She asked slowly climbing down the tree. When she was finally down he got a look at her. She was almost the splitting image of Rey. The only difference was the black curly locks. 

“Sara, how many times do I need to tell you don’t...” Kenobi locked eyes with the young woman in front of him her voice suddenly going silent. 

He eyed her, her short brown hair was now to her back done in a simple braid. She was also in a dress, not an elegant princess dress like how he visioned her. He looked down feeling a small pit of anger, but hurried and pushed it away. She was pregnant (of course) again. “Rey,” Rey began to trembled holding her stomach protectively. “Grandfather,” 

“Get away from them.” Kenobi turned to find Ben carrying his latest hunt. Ben came to Rey’s side fast , holding her and their daughter close. “I won’t let you take my family.” 

“I’m not here to take your family, Ben. I just wanted to talk.” 

Ben glared at him, but calmed as Rey’s soothing touches. “It’s okay Ben.”

Kenobi took in his surrounding as he sat on a wooden chair. It was a small living space, but comfortable. “Why are you here?” “Ben don’t be rude.” “Rude, he’s the one that came here into permission.” “Ben, please just be nice.” Ben sank into his seat grumbling. 

“What can I do for you grandfather?” 

“I wanted to see you, I missed you so.” 

“I missed you too.” 

“I also want to apologize. Back then I was a stubborn man. I shouldn’t have pushed you away.” 

Ben suddenly sat up clenching his fist. “It’s too late for that!” 

“Ben,” Rey tried to reach for her husband, but Ben pulled away. “He imprisoned me, Rey. He tried to keep us apart.” 

“Ben, I know there’s nothing I can do to make up for this, but I’m truly sorry.

“Sorry isn’t going to cut it.” He began walking out of the home. “Ben!” Rey called out as she went after her husband. 

Kenobi continued to just sit there watching the little girl playing with a cloth doll on the floor. “What did you do to my daddy?” “What?” He questioned. 

The little girl sat up looking at him with so much determination. “My daddy is angry at you, why?” 

“I did something cruel to him and I know he’ll never forgive me for it.” 

“Why don’t you give him a toy. Toys make everything better.” 

Kenobi couldn’t help, but chuckle at that. “I wish it was that easy.” Kenobi went stiff as Ben and Rey walked back inside. Rey holding his hand tenderly. “I’ll forgive you for what you done to me, but” he squeezed Rey’s hand. “I won’t forgive you for what you did to Rey. If it was up to me, I would kick you out right now, but Rey wants you to stay.”

After a good hour of speaking Kenobi turned to Rey deciding to tell her what was on his mind, since the moment he got here. “Rey, I need to speak with you.” 

“What is it Grandfather?” Rey placed her hand on her grandfathers. 

“I have a proposition for you, Rey, please come back home, become the queen you were always meant to be. Let’s be a family again. Rey, I need an heir.” 

Rey, bit her lip, pulling her hand away from her grandfather’s. She turned to Ben eying him with concern. Ben nodded to her, giving her the okay to make the decision. “I’m flattered, grandfather, but I’m happy here. Ben and I started a family here.” She smiled at her daughter and caressed her stomach. “We love the peace.” 

Kenobi stood from his chair feeling his frustration. “But, I need an heir. I’m getting old Rey.” 

“Ben and I have talked it over. We don’t want to return.” 

Kenobi was about to turn and leave.

“But,” he stopped. “We want to give our children the choice of what life they want. Not until there older of course those. When the time comes we are going to give them the choice of being a royal or a farmer. We want them to be as happy as we are.” 

Kenobi felt as those he was going to cry. He had a chance to have an heir. He just needed to be patient and wait a few years. He pulled Rey into a hug feeling his heart swell with so much joy. “Thank you.” 

Rey and Sara both waved as Kenobi rode off. While Ben just sat there rolling his eyes in annoyance. “Good riddance.” 

“Ben!” 

Sara turned to her mother. “Who was that man?” 

Before she could answer Ben placed his hand on his wife and daughters shoulder. “Just a man that mommy and daddy use to be close to.” 

Sara just nodded taking his answer. She then ran off, going to play. 

Ben wrapped his arms around Rey from behind. Snuggling into the warmth of her neck. “Are you sure about this?” 

“What do you mean?” 

“Having a simple life as a farmers wife.” 

Rey smiled, turning around. “I wouldn't change a thing. As long as I have you, Sara, and our little Benjamin jr.” 

“Ben? How do you know it’s a boy?” 

“Just a feeling.” She let out a squeal when Ben grabbed her pulling her close to him. 

“You know what I feel?” He smiled as he caressed her cheek. “My undying love for you.” Before Rey could say how corny it was, he sealed their lips into a tender kiss. Her face heating up as he pulled away. “I love you, Rey Solo and nothing going to change that.” 

“I love you too.” 

Ben smiled, pulling her into another kiss. 

There life wasn’t perfect, but they were happy and that’s all that mattered. 

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo it’s finished. I hope you liked it.


End file.
